Spirited Away 2
by ReadingLover17
Summary: Chihiro has been waiting eight years to see Haku again. When he suddenly shows up in her bedroom how is she going to react? And how is she going to get back to the spirit world? The only place where she feels she belongs. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

"Will we meet again some day?"

"I'm sure we will"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Chihiro knew she was dreaming again, the same dream she had every night for the past eight years, the moment she said goodbye to Haku. Chihiro was awoken by the sound of the couple in the apartment above her arguing just like almost every morning.

"Ugh well it's time to get up anyways" She grumbled

She glanced over at the clock yawning, her mouth flew opened

"AHH! I'm going to be late for class again!"

She ran over to her dresser threw some clothes, and glanced in the mirror her hair was a mess sticking up in every which way, it was longer than when she was in the spirit world it grazed the bottom of her breasts, she still kept her bangs in the same short fashion she brushed them with her fingers. She was taller but still pretty short compared to other girls to her despair the last thing she wanted to do stand out. She threw her hair up with the only hair band she ever used, the one Zeniba gave her. If she didn't wear it in her hair she always had it around her wrist she didn't feel safe without it, her thoughts started to trail off.

Haku.. "No there is no time to think about him right now" she ran out the door.

She was so glad her college was right across from her apartment. She scrambled into her art class just as her professor was about to start.

She sat down at her usual spot, opened her sketchbook and took her pencil out.

"Well now that Ms. Chihiro is ready I guess we can start" Said Mrs. Yumada

"I'm very sorry" Chihiro bowed her head a little.

Not giving Chihiro a second glance, Mrs. Yumada began to speak "I want everyone to draw what's on there mind today".

Chihiro started right away she knew what she wanted to draw

"Hey Chihiro, your not drawing that boy again are you?"

She jumped and glanced over at Hojo the boy that always sat next to her

"Umm yeah" she said nervously

"Who is he anyway? Have you met him before?" Hojo asked curiously

"Yes I have, his name is Haku" She looked down at her drawing of Haku's face it looked just like a portrait of him.

He didn't say anything else until she was finished, he glanced over at her drawing. She looked down at it proudly it was Haku from the shoulders up and then in the background she had drawn Haku in his Dragon form coming out of the Kohaku River.

"I see you drew that favorite dragon of yours coming out of a river, is Haku connected to the dragon somehow?"

"Um no not really" Chihiro mumbled

"Well it's a beautiful drawing" He smiled

Chihiro had never really got a good look at Hojo this was the first time she noticed he was very attractive, his short brown hair glistened in the sunlight, his skin was very tan and smooth looking, and his eyes were a strange shade of gold that Chihiro had ever seen.

"T-thank you"

She turned quickly back to her drawing

"Hey um Chihiro" She turned to him, he ran his hands nervously threw his hair "I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me after class?"

Her answer was instant "No I have to do something else today"

"Class you are dismissed" rang Mrs. Yumada's voice

She ran out of the class room without giving Hojo a second glance

She ran back to her apartment as fast as she could and flopped down on her bed. She was happy to finally be left to her own thoughts. How long was Haku going to keep her waiting? He promised they would see each other again, she missed everyone so much.

"I wish I never left!"

She took a deep breath, After coming back she knew she never fit in the human world. She had no friends like she did there, sure she talked to people in class but they weren't actually her friends, she was all alone. She and her parents lived in the blue house up till 6 months ago, they had to move again to a town 3 hours away for there jobs she refused to leave because she felt like she would lose her connection to the spirit world and since she was eighteen she just got her own small apartment that she paid for by waitresing part time at a restaurant down the street. She only seen her parents on holidays and they called occasionally but they had there own lives now, and hers was back in the spirit world a place she couldn't get back to. She'd tried countless times she walked through the spirit gate so many times she knew every rock and tree, all she found on the other side was an empty field, each time she had high hopes that the spirit gate would open for her, but it never did.

"Why wont you come for me Haku!" she screamed

Her eyes started to tear up she knew she had always loved Haku but over the years it turned into a romantic love for him.

She stood up she knew where she was going to go it was the only place she could feel close to Haku. She jumped in the car and started driving.


	2. Chapter 2: Haku

**Hi everyone here is chapter two! And its in Haku's point of view this time, So I naturally decided to name this chapter Haku. This is my first story so I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing so bare with me. Thanks a bunch to my first reviewer XSnowXPrincessX. I realize in the last chapter I made a lot of grammatical errors and I'm very sorry. I was so focused on getting my ideas down I kind of forgot about grammar. Please Review! **

Chapter 2: Haku

Haku remembered the exact day Chihiro left. It was hard for him to watch her go but he knew it was best. He still lived in the bathhouse it never felt the same without her though. Now all he did is spent every waking moment thinking about her, he poured all his magic into trying to connect with her some how. But it never worked no matter how hard he tried.

"It doesn't make any sense" He thought out loud

A loud knock came at his door

"I'm busy" he growled

"Um I'm very sorry master Haku but Yubaba wants to speak with you"

He knew it was a toad spirit he couldn't exactly tell which one it was

"I'm busy tell her if she wants to speak with me to come find me"

"Very well master"

He was sure she was wondering why he wasn't doing any work. He growled. Even though he quit his job as her apprentice he still worked there which meant she was still his boss.

He felt a sudden pang inside him that made him suck in a quick breath. He knew Chihiro had just arrived at his river. Well in the human world it wasn't really a river at all it was covered up by apartments, the only thing remaining of his river in the human world was a shallow stream. She had visited his river many times before, and each time he would try to appear to her but he never could. A sudden hopeful feeling began to arise in him.

"Okay lets try this again" he said hopefully

He mustered up every ounce of strength and magic he had inside him to try to appear to her, or even speak to her. Nothing. He stood up angrily and knocked over the desk next to him.

"WHY AM I SO WEAK THAT I CANT EVEN SPEAK TO HER!"

He suddenly fell to the ground he used up all the strength he had, he could barely even lift a finger. He laid on the ground for a long time staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and finally admitted to himself.

"I love her"

He stood up only to fall again. Anger filled him. Don't be dumb she doesn't love you Haku he told himself, but yet he still had to see her again after all he promised her. He felt his strength slowly returning to him and stood up successfully this time. He gazed out the window in a daze. A sudden thought hit him and almost threw him backwards.

"Of course, I know how I can see Chihiro again! How could I have not thought of this before!"

He suddenly shifted into his dragon form flying as fast as he could.

**Will Haku successfully find a way to see Chihiro again? Next Chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chihiro

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviews I heart you guys! This chapter is called Chihiro's Despair hope you all like it!**

Chapter 3: Chihiro's Despair

Chihiro drove for hours till she finally arrived at her destination. She gazed up at the apartment complex that she knew to well and parked her car. She stepped out slowly and continued to look at them.

"I hate you apartments"

She turned her back on them and walked a few yards to find all that was left of The Kohaku River, a tiny stream.

"Hi Haku I'm back" She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the stream

"Sorry I haven't been here to see you in awhile, I've been busy with class and working"

She sat there for awhile looking into the stream. All she seen was her rippled face looking back at her.

"You could at least acknowledge my presence Haku" Still nothing the stream was as silent as ever. She felt anger start to fill her.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for you Haku! You think I have the spare time just to drive all the way here, well I don't!" The silence made her anger build more and more. "Was I just some girl you felt bad for? If I was you should of never made that promise, because here I am, a girl that loves you and doesn't even feel like she's a part of her own world all because of you!" Tears started to stream down her face. She hugged her knees and let herself cry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Haku I feel like I'm dying, I just don't belong here." she muttered into her knees.

The next thing she knew was she was feeling very tired, the exhaustion just hit her out of no where. She yawned.

"I'm just going to lay down here for awhile Haku is that.."

She fell asleep instantly dreaming of returning to the spirit world and seeing everyone again.

"Hey you girl get up!"

Her eyes flew open there were two men looking down at her curiously. They were both young her age she guessed. The one on the right had dark curly hair, he was very tall and had very strong facial bone structure. The one on the left had sandy brown hair and was a little shorter than the other one, they both looked very strong and frightening. Chihiro stood up immediately.

"Oh um I'm sorry I must have fell asleep"

"Hey Jack look at her isn't she a cutie" The one with the curly hair said to the other

She instantly froze. Her instincts told her to run but she couldn't get her legs to move.

"Hey yeah I guess she is George" said Jack with a smile the moonlight glinted off his teeth

His smile chilled her to the bone. She finally got her legs to move and sprinted off toward her car as fast as she could.

"Hey where are you going!" One of them yelled

They both started running. She heard the sound of there footsteps gaining on her. One of them suddenly reached out grabbing her by the ankle making her fall to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she kicked George in the face with her free leg. She stood up as fast as she could, relieved she was right next to her car, she got in it and sped out of the parking lot without looking back. She felt sobs start to form in her chest. She took a deep breath.

"Your fine Chihiro you just need to focus on getting home" She told herself.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming as soon as possible! Leave me reviews please they really mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Here's chapter 4! I realize my chapters are extremely short, I guess writing short chapters are kind of like a safety blanket to me. So this chapter I tried to more lengthy like an actual chapter in a book. I'm not used to writing very lengthy things so I'm going to try and make each chapter longer. There's a lot more action in this chapter! Will Haku and Chihiro be finally reunited? Read to find out! And as always thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4: Reunited

Haku was flying as fast as he possibly could, he didn't know how he had never thought of this before! He seen Zeniba's cottage coming in to view. She has to be able to help me somehow he thought. He changed back into his human form and knocked on the door. No face opened the door and looked him up and down.

"Ah? Ah Ah!" He said excitedly

"Nice to see you again as well No Face"

"No face let him in don't let him stand out outside" Came Zeniba's voice from inside

Haku stepped into the cottage everything was the same as last time he was in her home, which was when he stole the seal. He hated thinking about all the terrible things he had done as Yubaba's apprentice.

"Well didn't you get handsome, sit down I'll make us some tea"

He looked over at Zeniba rummaging around in her cupboards, she looked the same as last time he saw her, but it wasn't like he was expecting her to change much. He sat down next to No Face at the table and stared at the floor, maybe its foolish of me to ask for her help, maybe I should just leave.

"I knew I'd be seeing you again" she placed a cup of tea in front of him. She sat down on the opposite end of the table and started stirring her tea.

"So how are things Haku"

He thought for a moment, oh where do I start?

"Not so good if I'm being honest" he said finally, he felt her looking at him but he couldn't met her gaze he just continued staring at the floor.

"You see, I cant reach.."

"Chihiro" she finished his sentence, still stirring her tea

He looked over at her and stood up excitedly

"Yes! Do you know how I can reach her?"

Zeniba smiled up at him.

"You see, I've been keeping an eye on her over the years."

Haku felt absolutely shocked and hurt.

"What! Why didn't you tell me!" Anger crept into his voice

"You never came to visit me Kohaku"

He sighed this was true, he felt ashamed of getting angry with her.

"Now if you'll please let me explain without interrupting till I'm finished"

He nodded at her

"You see I put a spell on the hair band I gave her. It lets me see her whenever I want to but she cannot see me its like a movie. I put the spell on it so I can check up on her every so often." she took a sip of her tea

Haku's mouth was gapping opened

"Let me see her! Please Zeniba Please!" he shouted

"Of course, no need to shout"

Zeniba swirled her hands a red ball of magic formed, she threw the ball out and it made a mirror shaped circle.

There was Chihiro. She was asleep, but he immediately knew it was her. Her hair was longer, but it was the same shade of beautiful chestnut he loved. He smiled widely, the first time he'd smiled in years. Suddenly she started tossing and turning restlessly. Little whimpers came out of her throat. His body tensed, Chihiro's restlessness made him feel uneasy.

"She's just dreaming Haku, she's fine" Zeniba said reassuringly

This made him feel better and the uneasiness left him. He couldn't believe he was looking at Chihiro. The only emotion he felt was pure love and he wasn't trying to hide it either, it filled every part of him mind, body, and soul. His eyes started to tear up a little. He looked over at Zeniba, she was smiling brightly at him.

"Zeniba, please can you send me to her I'll do anything."

"I can try Haku, I think I will be able to send you there with the spell I put on her hair band and some help from my gold seal. But you'll have to get back on your own through the spirit gate, because I am not powerful enough to send you there and back."

"Will it open for me?"

"I believe it will" she said

He would normally feel uneasy because Zeniba didn't say for sure if it would open for him. But so many thoughts were spinning in his head, the main thought on his mind was he was going to get to see Chihiro again. He felt completely overjoyed.

"Make sure you eat there food, or you'll disappear like humans do when there here."

"I will Zeniba, and before I go can you tell me something? Does Chihiro ever think of me?"

Zeniba smiled

"She thinks of you very much Haku, I can tell by the look on her face when she does. Oh and Haku when the two of you come back make sure you come to visit me."

Haku looked over at her confusingly.

"What do you mean, she's going to come back here with me?"

"Of course she will"

He thought about this for a moment. Why would she want to come back with him when she was in her own world? The world she belonged in. He stopped thinking and glanced back at the image of Chihiro. Just looking at her cleared his mind, the only thing that was important to him was getting back to her.

"I'm ready Zeniba"

"Your sure?"

He nodded immediately

Zeniba's gold seal floated over to her light began to emanate from it

"I'll see you soon Kohaku"

Bright light suddenly surrounded him. Minutes later still all he could still see was light. This was taking longer than he thought it would. He suddenly became afraid what if this wasn't going to work? No it had to work, it was just probably because it takes quite a bit of magic to send him to the human world. Suddenly the light completely faded and there he was, in the middle of Chihiro's bedroom. He was stunned, he just couldn't believe this! Here he was in the human world, Chihiro was laying in her bed right in front of him. She looked even more beautiful in person, he felt like he was in a dream. Chihiro was still restless still she flopped back and forth with a frown on her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about it certainty looked like it was unpleasant. He suddenly remembered where he was. He looked around the room nervously he had to be in an apartment, he could hear voices above him.

He glanced back over at Chihiro she was wearing the hair band in her hair the moonlight glinted off of it. He certainly didn't want to wake her, he didn't know if he should sit on the floor until morning, or lay next to her. He was very tired, but he didn't want to frighten her. He decided he would lay next to her as quietly as possible, and he would wake up before her so when she awoke she wouldn't be frightened. He slowly walked over to the opposite side of the bed that she was on and raised the covers. He glanced over to make sure she wasn't stirring. She was still breathing deeply. He slid in bed with her and slowly covered himself with the blanket. He glanced over at her again, she was still sleeping. He felt exhausted, before he knew it he was asleep.

Wake up wake up! Chihiro screamed at herself. The two mean George and Jack were chasing her again, she was running as fast as she could. Its just a dream wake up! She finally pulled herself out of the dream, she was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. Just go back to sleep Chihiro, your fine. She laid there for a moment, something didn't feel right. She suddenly felt like she wasn't alone. There was a strange weight on the other side of the bed, she rolled over slowly and there he was. She sucked in a breath. She was absolutely shocked by what she seen.

"Haku?"

She knew it was him. He still had pale smooth skin, except the bones in his face were more manly like now. His hair was still the same dark color and cut in the same fashion. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Your still dreaming Chihiro she told herself. She had never slipped out of one dream and went straight into another, it was strange but she wasn't complaining. This was the most realistic dream she ever had. After laying there for a moment, she finally did what her body wanted her to do. She curled up next to him and laid her head against his chest. It was automatically easier for her to breath she felt whole again.

Haku was in a dead sleep, suddenly he felt Chihiro curl up next to him and lay her head on his chest. He couldn't help but smile he felt happy the first time in years, how he yearned to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her even closer to him.

"This is the best dream I've ever had" Chihiro whispered

**So what'd you guys think? This has been my favorite chapter that I've written so far. Leave me reviews! And don't be afraid to be honest! ****J **


	5. Chapter 5: The Human World

**Hey guys! I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated. This week has been extremely busy for me, plus I've come down with a cold:/. But I'm back with Chapter 5 called The Human World. Will Chihiro be angry with Haku for abandoning her? You'll find out in this chapter! **

Chapter 5: The Human World

Sunlight streamed in from Chihiro's window. She pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on sun, I'm still tired" she mumbled

Suddenly something didn't feel right, her pillow wasn't soft like it usually was, it was very firm. She slapped her pillow trying to make it more comfortable.

"Ughhh"

Chihiro's eyes flew open, she knew she didn't make that noise. Someone was in bed with her, she shot up instantly. There was Haku. She gasped and ran to the wall farthest away from her bed.

"This isn't reality your dreaming again" she gasped

Haku sat up he heard Chihiro's voice. He rubbed eyes and glanced over where he thought her voice was coming from. Her back was against a wall she was staring at him in complete shock. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her figure was more womanly now but she was still quiet skinny and short. He gazed into her dark brown eyes that he loved. He didn't know what to say, finally he got his mouth to form a few words.

"My how time changes people" he murmured

At that moment Chihiro knew he was actually here. Which meant last night had to be real. Her cheeks flushed thinking about how she had curled up next to him. She composed her emotions as best as she could.

"I could say the same thing"

They just stared at each other for a moment. She was lost in his sea foam eyes she'd missed so much. She couldn't believe how absolutely perfect Haku looked. She brought herself back into realty. Why was he here now? And had he forgot about her all these years? She asked herself. Anger started to fill her why couldn't he have come last night when she really need him.

He stared at Chihiro for a long time she was so beautiful. He made himself stop thinking about it, its not like they could ever be together in that way. He watched Chihiro's expression turn a little angry so he thought he should say something.

"I'm sorry if a frightened you, I slept later than I thought" he said as he stood up. He thought about last night and how great it was to hold her in his arms. He looked over at Chihiro

He thought about last night and how great it was to hold her in his arms. He looked over at Chihiro. She stared at him with a blank expression for a few moments. She suddenly ran to him and flung herself into his arms. He was shocked at first, he thought she might be angry with him for not coming to see her in so long. He held her closer to him.

Chihiro gave into her bodies wishes and let him hold her. She thought about what George and Jack did to her last night, and she could no longer hold in her emotions. She started to sob into Haku's shirt.

Haku knew these sobs weren't sad ones they were as if she was hurt. He cupped her face in his hands. She tried to pull away but he held his hands steady. He raised her head up to look at him, she kept her eyes averted downwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice

"Yes" she whispered

Chihiro pushed her thoughts of George and Jack into the back of her mind. Suddenly her main thought became why did Haku abandon her? Anger slowly filled her again. She shoved Haku away from her. A confused look came across his face, which made him look so cute. She pushed that thought aside.

"Why did you abandoned me Haku?"

Haku sighed he was afraid she would feel this way.

"There was no way I could reach you, I tried every single day."

"Then why did you promise me we would see each other again then! It's been eight years I need you!"

The last part slipped out but Chihiro didn't even care she was so angry.

Her words cut him like a knife. He took a deep breath.

"I thought I would be able to reach you someday, I thought it would be much sooner than this. I tried but each time a failed I'm sorry."

She stared at him. He sounded so sincere she held herself back from hugging him again. She tried to keep the angry look on her face, but she was sure she was failing.

Haku could tell she wasn't angry anymore, but he wanted her to fully understand the situation. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Please sit, I'll explain" he said calmly

Chihiro sat down next to him, and stared at him waiting for his explanation.

Haku kept his gaze at the floor and took a deep breath

"I tried to reach you on my own each day, I exerted every ounce of strength and magic I had but still nothing. Just yesterday an idea hit me that I never thought of before, I thought maybe somehow Zeniba could help me reach you. So I went to her, she has a spell on your hair band. It allows her to see you whenever she pleases but you cannot see her. I then asked her to send me to you, and she did with the power of the spell on your hair band and the gold seal."

Chihiro sat there for a moment taking it all in.

"So how is Granny and everyone?" She said meeting his eyes

"There fine they all miss you, even Yubaba I think" He smiled

She smiled, she missed everyone at the bathhouse so much. Especially Haku who was sitting here next to her, she still couldn't believe it.

"So why did you want to reach me so badly" She glanced down at the floor

"To keep my promise of course.. And because I missed you too"

Chihiro's face suddenly turned very red. It made him smile he continued to look at her even though she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"So how have things been these past eight years?" He asked

Chihiro didn't know what she should say. Should she lie or be honest? She contemplated them both and finally decided to be completely honest.

"Not so good, I miss everyone terribly. I feel like I'm not even apart of my own world, I've tried to get back to the spirit world countless times but all that's there is an empty field. And I've went to your river many times to try to reach you, but there was nothing."

Her voice sounded very sad, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He didn't realize the spirit world had so much of an effect on her.

"That spirit gate always opens at the strangest times, its said that a powerful spirit god is the only one that can open it. And as for my river here its so small that I couldn't appear to you, but I felt you there."

Chihiro wondered if he felt what happened to her there yesterday, she gazed up into his sea foam eyes and she could tell he didn't. Suddenly he started to become see through just like what happened to her in the spirit world.

He looked confusedly down at his see through hands. He had completely forgotten that Zeniba said he must eat human food.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" Chihiro yelled as she ran off

He heard her rummaging around and things falling over. She was quiet for a moment, then he heard a strange pop noise. She ran back and shoved a piece of some kind of crisp bread with a jelly spread on it into his hand.

"Hurry eat it!" She gasped

He took a bite, whatever it was it was quite good.

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief

"Your all better, see?"

She held up her hand and smiled at him

He smiled this brought him right back to the moment when he found Chihiro and forced her to eat. Instead of lightly touching her head like she did to his he intertwined his fingers in hers. Blush flashed across Chihiro's face. He looked at there fingers intertwined and he felt his face getting hot too. He quickly pulled away and looked down at the floor. When he looked back over at her she was smiling. She held her hand out to him.

"Come on I'll show you the human world."

**Next chapter coming soon this time I promise! Haha. I planned on making this chapter longer but when I got to this point I thought that it was a pretty good ending for a chapter. And as always leave me reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, didn't take me to long this time right? I listened to the spirited away soundtrack while writing this, and it really helped me focus! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. But I have to admit I did struggle with it a little. I wasn't exactly sure what all to include, I spent a lot of time re-reading it and adding some things and taking out some things. But I gave it my all! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6: Jealousy

"Come on I'll show you the human world"

These words didn't register to Haku at first. He'd almost forgotten he was in the human world. Looking at Chihiro's smiling face reassured him, he stood up and took her hand.

Heat ran up Chihiro's hand when he took hers. She smiled at him. Looking at him, she suddenly realized a big problem.

"Uhh ohh" she said looking him up and down

"What is it?"

"Well its um the way your dressed."

Haku looked down at his clothes it was still the same type of clothing he had worn last time she'd seen him.

"But there the same as last time you seen me, just bigger?" He looked at her completely puzzled.

He had that confused look on his face again that made him look so cute. Chihiro felt blush starting to rise to her face. She giggled at his confusion.

"No its not that, just people in the human world don't dress like you do."

He suddenly remembered when Chihiro arrived in the spirit world, and how different her clothing was.

"Oh, of course" he said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Humans wear a lot of stuff like this" she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt out of her dresser.

Haku stared at the clothing he didn't know what to think of it. The clothes he was wearing were the only ones he had.

"Its okay don't worry there's a little store across the street I'll go change, then pick you up a few things to wear."

He watched Chihiro go into the bathroom and close the door. She came back out in a flash with the clothing on. He looked at his clothing, then hers, then back at his. It was a lot different.

"Okay I'll be right back, just stay here"

He watched her go, still feeling a little confused about the whole situation.

He stood there for awhile not sure what to do while Chihiro was gone. He looked around Chihiro's bedroom, he hadn't really had time to get a good look at it. Across from her bed was a dresser with a mirror on it. A small rectangular book on her dresser caught his eye. He picked it up and ran his hands over the smooth surface of the brown colored cover. He was hesitant to open it. He stood there for awhile looking at it, he finally opened it slowly. What he saw made his eyes widen. There was a portrait of him, and behind it was him coming out of The Kohaku River in his dragon form. He never knew she had such a talent, it was a beautiful drawing. He looked down at his drawn face, it looked like a photograph of him from eight years ago. He flipped through the other pages there were various drawings of him, and the others from the spirit world. There were all beautiful. He was astonished by how much the spirit world had actually effected her. He finally got to the end and put it back exactly where it was.

"Okay I'm back!"

Chihiro walked in and shut the door behind her. Haku was standing by her dresser, with a strange expression on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yes fine"

"Okay well, here's what I got" she pulled out a navy blue t-shirt with a slight v-neck and a pair of dark wash blue jeans.

She looked over at him and had to contain herself from bursting with laughter, he looked so confused and almost a little worried.

"I think the jeans will fit you they look the right size"

He was still silent

"You'll look fine, you only have to wear them out in public" she reassured him

"Okay whatever it takes to make me look human"

He took the clothes from Chihiro and walked into her bathroom. He slid his old clothes off and folded them on the floor and slipped his new ones on. The material felt strange against his skin, he'd never felt anything like it. He opened the bathroom door and walked over to Chihiro. Her mouth was gapping opened, a wave of nervousness hit him.

Chihiro couldn't believe what she was seeing. He looked so hot. The shirt was slightly tighter across his chest, showing an outline of his muscles. The pants fit him perfectly in everyway. He started to fidget.

"What is it?" he said nervously as he looked down at his clothes

Chihiro finally pulled her mouth shut and tried to compose herself.

"You look very handsome is all"

She watched the nervousness leave his face, he smiled at her.

"Okay well I think were ready, I'll show you around"

She extended her hand and he took it immediately. She felt the same heat rise up her hand. They walked out of the apartment building and started to walk down the street. It was a bright beautiful day the sun was shining and there was a slight cool breeze. She watched Haku look back at the apartment building, then over across the street at her college, and all the little shops near it. His eyes seemed to dart all over looking at everything, it made her smile.

"Hey Chihiro! Over here!"

She looked behind her and seen Hojo riding toward them on his bike. Panic set in, she knew he would recognize Haku from her drawings. She didn't want to Haku to know she had millions of drawings of him.

"Just stay behind me Haku okay?"

Haku didn't know who this man was or what he wanted, but he trusted Chihiro he took a step backwards. The man rode up to them and got off his bike.

"Hey Chihiro" he smiled at her

The way he smiled at her didn't make him feel right, he felt a sudden surge of jealousy roll through him.

"Hey Hojo" Chihiro said calmly

Hojo looked over at him

"Hey um who's he?" he said nervously

Haku averted his eyes downwards

"Oh, just a friend" She said instantly

"Oh" he said as he exhaled

He sounded like he was relieved that Chihiro said he was just a friend. Jealousy in him grew. Did Chihiro really feel that way? Was he only a friend?

"Listen uh I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean to push anything, were still friends right?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh its okay and of course we are"

"Good well I better go, goodbye Chihiro" he gave Haku one final glance then got on his bike and road off.

Chihiro let out a sigh of relief, crisis averted. She looked over at Haku. She could see anger in his eyes and maybe even jealousy. He couldn't be jealous why would he be? She thought. He continued to stare at Hojo till he was completely down the street. She took Haku's hand again and started pulling him the opposite way.

"Come on lets go Haku"

"Who was that."

"Just a friend from my college art class, now come on lets go."

She continued to pull his hand, he finally gave in and they started walking the opposite direction.

"Why did I have to hide behind you, I look human now right?"

She was silent for a moment

" Well, Its just complicated."

He didn't question Chihiro anymore. The jealousy left him. He couldn't believe he let it get the best of him he felt disappointed in himself. He was just a friend to, even though he wished it were something more. They continued to walk down the street there were various little restaurants and shops along the way. He couldn't believe how beautiful the human world actually was he studied every little thing, it was as if his eyes couldn't get enough.

"Come on, I work in this restaurants lets get a bite to eat" She pulled him into the little restaurant on the corner of the street.

It was a small place there were various humans sitting at tables all around him eating. He looked around nervously, this world was so new to him he didn't know how he was suppose to act.

"Hey Chihiro!"

A small women came running up to them and hugged Chihiro.

"Haven't seen you in awhile! I didn't know you had to work today" the women said excitedly

"Oh no, I'm not working today just came to get a bite to eat with my friend."

"Ah, and who is your friend" she said looking at him up and down

"Aina this is Haku, Haku this is Aina"

He looked at Aina. She was staring at him strangely, no one had ever looked at him like that. It made him feel almost uncomfortable.

Chihiro hated the way Aina was staring at him. She'd never felt so jealous before.

"Well its nice to meet you Haku, so what'll you guys have?" Aina said as she took out her notebook and pen.

"I'll just have the cheeseburger basket"

Haku cocked his head at the word cheeseburger he'd never heard it before.

"And how about you Haku?" She said smiling at him

"Whatever Chihiro's having will be fine thank you" he said politely

"Okay, you guys can sit right here" she pointed to the table closest to the counter.

"No thanks Aina, we'll sit outside"

Chihiro took his hand and lead him outside. Chihiro plopped into a chair, and he sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. He looked up at her, she looked angry. The emotion was radiating off of her. He was almost afraid to say something.

I can't believe the nerve of that girl Chihiro thought to herself. She was making goo goo eyes at Haku. She looked up at him he was staring at her confusedly.

Aina walked over and set there baskets in front of them.

"If you need anything else let me know" She smiled at Haku and walked away.

She immediately started eating angrily. She looked over at Haku, he was just staring at the cheeseburger and french-fries in front of him. The anger immediately left her, she couldn't hold back her laughter. He gazed up at her looking embarrassed.

"Just pick the burger up and bite into it, the same with the fries see." She took a bite of her burger then a fry.

Haku slowly picked up his burger and took a small bite.

Chihiro giggled.

They gazed off into the distance, eating in silence. Haku watched people walking by. Each person looked different, it was strange to him. Each person had different clothes, different body types, different everything.

"So what do you think of the human world" Chihiro said as she looked over at him

Her question caught him off guard. He took a moment to think about his response.

"Its very different, but yet its more beautiful than I expected it to be" he met her gaze

"You thought since humans are so destructive, like with what they did to your river that our world wouldn't be beautiful?"

He was surprised at how spot on she was.

"Actually yes"

She nodded and looked off in the distance.

"I never asked you what you've been up to these past eight years"

"I quit my job as Yubaba's apprentice. I still work in the bathhouse but she no longer has control over me. I usually just sit up in my room and think about you."

Chihiro blushed and looked at the ground.

"You never really told me what you've been doing these past eight years either."

She sighed

"Not much I'm in art school, and I work here once and awhile. That's about it. I've also been trying to get back to the spirit world, and been at your river a lot as you know."

They both gazed off in the distance again.

"Look the suns setting isn't it beautiful."

Haku gazed up at the sky, he couldn't believe he was really here with Chihiro.

"We better get back before it gets dark"

They stood up and started walking back to her apartment.

"I'm glad I'm here with you right now, sorry I kept you waiting so long" He looked over at her.

She met his gaze his eyes looked so sincere.

"Its okay, your already forgiven."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. She seen her apartment building coming into view. Her landlord was outside showing two men the building.

"Hm must have new neighbors moving in" she thought out loud

As they got closer she was struck with fear. The two men were the ones who had attacked her the other night. She froze. Her body started shaking with fear.

Haku looked over at Chihiro her gaze was set on the apartment building. All he could see was fear on her face, her body started to tremble.

"Are you alright" He didn't try to keep the worry out of his voice

She continued to stare into the distance.

Chihiro was completely terrified all she felt was fear.

"Listen to me Haku, were going to walk straight into my apartment, don't look even look at those men."

"Tell me what's going on first" he demanded

"Not right now, just trust me."

She didn't wait for his response, she grabbed his hand and started walking as calmly as she could. She tried to remove all the fear in her face. As they got closer, Jack tapped George's shoulder and pointed at her. They both smiled.

"Well, I'll be" George said

She tried to stay completely emotionless and ignore them, even though everything inside of her was telling her to run. She walked straight past them and tried to keep her eyes focused on her apartment doorway. After what felt like an eternity they reached her doorway. She ran inside pulling Haku with her, spun around and locked the door. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly, she melted in the door way.

"Tell me what's wrong, please Chihiro"

Haku kneeled in front of her. She didn't met his eyes, his voice sounded so worried. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't know what he would say. She couldn't hold her emotions back anymore. She curled up and started crying into her knees.

Haku hated seeing her like this. She looked so fragile, it brought him back to when she was a child. He picked her up gently, and sat down on her bed, with her curled up in his arms. He sat there and let her cry into his shirt again, he gently patted her back. Her cries started to subside after a few moments.

"I don't know why I cant keep my emotions in check, you probably think I'm so weak." she mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't think that at all. But I need to know what happened Chihiro. I'm sure it'll make you feel better right?"

She looked up into his eyes. She stuck her leg out and slowly started pulling up her pant leg. What he seen absolutely horrified him. There were bright black and blue finger prints around Chihiro's ankle. Angry instantly hit him.

Chihiro watched anger form in his face. Bright flashes of blues and greens sparked in his eyes they were no longer the gentle eyes she loved, they looked like they were on fire. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Those men out there did this to you didn't they. I'll go kill them!" he growled

He sprung up started walking towards the door in rage.

"Wait Haku! No!" she wrapped her arms around him from behind

"Why shouldn't I, look what they did to you!" he yelled

"If you kill them that doesn't make it better, please stay. Don't leave me I don't want to be alone!" She pleaded

He froze in place.

She took his hand and led him back to her bed.

"Just lay with me please?"

He looked into the brown eyes he loved, he couldn't resist doing whatever she wanted.

She laid down and he laid next to her. He stared up at the ceiling his anger started to subside. He felt Chihiro take his hand. He glanced over at her.

"I'm okay really I am" she said reassuringly

He opened his mouth to speak. She placed her index finger over his lips.

"Please don't say anything else, I'm to tired."

He was tired as well. But he didn't think he could sleep, knowing those disgusting men were next door. Chihiro rolled over with her back to him. Minutes later she was sleeping. He listened to the sound of her breathing for hours and stared at the ceiling. Those men weren't going to harm her again he'd make sure of it. He finally drifted off into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

**What'd you guys think? This chapter is much longer than all the others. I was pretty proud about that! Haha. Leave me reviews! I love hearing what you guys think. **


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the spirit world

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry its been so long. I've been really busy again! Special thanks to everyone who reviews. I never dreamed you all would be so interested in my story! Keep the reviews coming! I heart you guys (: Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Return to the spirit world **

Haku was awoken by a strange clinking noise coming from the door knob. He sat up and looked around Chihiro's bedroom. It was still night. He looked over at Chihiro, whose hand were wrapped around his arm. He slowly untangled his arm from hers, she continued to sleep soundly. He turned his attention back to the door and narrowed his eyes angrily. He knew who it was. He opened the door with a flick of his hand. There before him were the two men from earlier. He walked out and shut the door behind him, hoping he hadn't woken Chihiro.

"Hey where's your little girlfriend" the one on the right said

Haku clinched his fists. He could feel there arousal in the air. It sickened him.

"Yeah we have unfinished business with her" the one on the left said loudly as they both pulled out a knife.

The anger inside him grew. Suddenly a bright cloud of sheer power started to waft around him.

"Get out of here and never return, if you do I will kill you" he said smoothly

The men stared at him, there mouths gaping opened. A second later they both started frantically running. He watched them run until he could no longer see them in the darkness. The glowing cloud around him started to fade. He stood there for a moment, making sure they weren't going to come back. When he was sure they were gone, he stepped back inside quietly. Chihiro was still sleeping soundly. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat on the edge of Chihiro's bed. There's no way he could go back to sleep now, adrenaline was still flowing through him. He stared at Chihiro. How he loves to watch her sleep. When she sleeps he can see the little girl she once was. His gaze shifted up to the window, the sun was starting to rise. He thought about what just happened. He was sure the men weren't going to come back, he could feel how terrified they were of him. I'm defiantly not going to tell Chihiro what happened, I don't want to worry her he thought to himself. He continued to gaze out the window lost in thought.

"You okay Haku?" Chihiro said as she yawned

He jumped startled at her voice. He looked down at Chihiro who was rubbing her eyes. He tried to put a smile on his face.

"I'm fine"

Chihiro yawned as she gazed up at Haku. Something wasn't right about his smile. She threw the covers off and walked over to her mirror. She took her hair band off her wrist and started to pull her hair up with it. She looked back at Haku in the mirror. He was staring at the floor in a daze. He sure was acting strange this morning. She brushed her worry about Haku away. She gazed at herself in the mirror, she had one thought on her mind and it was going back to the spirit world. She didn't know how to bring it up to Haku. She contemplated a few different ways in her mind. She decided to be straight forward. Well here goes nothing she thought.

"Are you ready to go home today?"

Haku cocked his head. She plopped next to him on her bed.

"You know, home to the spirit world" she said nonchalantly

Haku couldn't believe she just called the spirit world her home. He was planning to leave soon, he loved being here with Chihiro. But he just didn't feel right in this world. I don't think I should let her go with me, she's to attached to the spirit world as it is he thought. He didn't even know if the spirit gate would even open, Zeniba never said for sure.

"I don't think it's a good idea, it isn't your home you belong here."

The disappointment in her milk chocolate eyes made him feel guilty.

"Haku just for a visit, I miss everyone so much!" she pleaded

He sighed a visit cant hurt right? Just as long as she comes back.

Chihiro stared at him she could tell he was considering it. He looked up at her and continued to think. She gave him a cute smile.

"Fine." he said sounding defeated.

She was so ecstatic. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and give him a hug.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly

He smiled brightly at her

He looks so cute when he smiles. She quickly pushed that thought aside. She had some things to do before they left. She sprung up and grabbed a bag. She wasn't going to the spirit world unprepared this time.

Haku stepped into bathroom and put his old clothes back on. He smoothed the fabric with his hands. He felt like himself again. He emerged from the bathroom and watched Chihiro dart all over the room shoving things into a bag. He'd never seen her move so quickly. It was almost amusing in a way. Moments later she zipped the bag up.

"Okay I'm ready" she said breathlessly

She looked him up and down confusedly.

"Oh yeah good idea. You should be fine in those clothes, my cars right outside"

Chihiro didn't wait for his response. She swung her bag up onto her shoulder, and quickly started to walk to her car.

Haku stared at the strange traveling device. Chihiro told him yesterday what they were called, but he couldn't quite remember. Whatever they were made him feel uneasy.

"Come on lets go, get in the car" Chihiro said impatiently

A car that's what it was called. He continued to stare at it.

"Lets fly there"

Its been eight years since Chihiro had flown with Haku. The thought of doing it again delighted her. She was suddenly pulled back to reality.

"You cant just transform into a dragon right in front of my apartment building"

Haku looked back at the building.

"No problem, here take my hand"

She gave him a confused look. But she trusted him. She took his hand and stared at him.

"I know a spell that can give us invisibility until we get up into the sky."

She scrunched her eyebrows together. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Just trust me okay?"

She looked into his eyes. A moment later she nodded her head. He slowly rose his hand up to his lips. He mumbled some words she couldn't quite make out into his hand. Suddenly a bright blue energy started to waft around them. Chihiro looked all around her. The energy started to completely engulf them. She was amazed by it. A moment later Haku shifted into his dragon form. His scales were the same white with a glint of silver. The same sea green mane gracefully floated down his back. He curled his tale up and pointed to his back. She was apprehensive but slowly hopped up. The second she was on he charged full speed straight up into the sky.

"Haku!" she yelled

She was gripping his horns so tightly her knuckles were white. After they were up high enough that they were out of sight from anyone, he slowed down and started flying straight. She looked down at her arm relieved that her bag hadn't blown away.

"You know you could of warned me you were going to fly that fast!"

He grunted apologetically

After her fear left her, she finally got the chance to take in her surroundings. The sky was a beautiful light blue with big fluffy clouds. She looked around in awe she remembered it being beautiful flying with Haku but not this beautiful. Haku's scales glinted in the sunlight. She ran her fingers over them, they were incredibly soft compared to there appearance.

"This is amazing" she whispered

He rolled one eye up to look at her and gave her a toothy grin. She started to laugh so hard she almost fell off. She grabbed one of his horns and pulled herself back into position. When she was sure she was securely on his back she started to giggle at herself.

He grunted

"I know I'll be more careful"

They continued to fly in silence for awhile. Chihiro stared at each cloud that went by in a daze. Each one was so unique and beautiful. Suddenly Haku started to dart straight downwards.

"Ahh! Haku! Stop!" she yelled frantically as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Were here"

Her eyes flew open. She was on the ground in front of the spirit gate. She giggled at herself.

"Well that was exciting" she said giddily

When Haku didn't respond she looked over at him. He was staring at the spirit gate with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Come on lets go!"

"Right" he said calmly

She wrapped her arm around his and they started to walk through the gate. The gate that she had walked through hundreds of times before unsuccessfully. She squeezed her eyes shut. Please spirit gate open for us she said over and over again in her head. She felt Haku come to a stop. She slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. There was the hill. She let go of Haku's arm and sprinted up the hill as fast as she could. She could smell the food of the spirits! She felt Haku walk up beside her.

"I cant believe I'm actually here!" she said as she looked around in awe.

He gave her a little grin and held his arm out to her. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked. She looked around at every little thing. It was all the same even all the little restaurants. She felt like she was in a dream. Suddenly Haku shoved a rice ball into her hand, bringing her out of her dreamy state. She hadn't even realized she was starting to disappear. She ate it quickly as they walked across the bridge to the bathhouse. She looked up at the bathhouse and grinned. It was the same as it was eight years ago. She never realized how beautiful it was.

"Brace yourself" Haku whispered to her as they walked through the front door. The foreman didn't notice them walk in. He handed a spirit a bath token.

"Thank you have a nice bath" the foreman said

The foremen's gaze suddenly shifted over to Haku.

"What! Master Haku your back! Everyone is-"

"There you are!" A voice screamed from the hallway

Lin came running up to Haku.

She looked the exact same. Which made her relieved she was hoping her best friend hadn't changed.

"Where have you been? Yubaba is furious. She been grilling me thinking that I knew where you went since were "friends."

"Lin-"

"Oh Haku don't you blink those pretty little emerald eyes at me! I'm furious!" she yelled as she poked his chest.

Suddenly Lin's eyes shifted over to her. She took a step back her mouth gapping opened. She looked her up and down, then over to Haku, and then back at her.

"Hi Lin" she said with a little smile.

"Sen? SEN!" Lin yelled as she gave her a bone crushing hug.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her best friend. She missed her so much.

"Is that really Sen? My has she grown!"

"Sen has returned!"

"Sen look at you! you've gotten so beautiful!"

Chihiro opened her eyes and pulled away from her best friend. There were a crowd of spirits all around them smiling at her.

"Hey everyone get back to work! You can get reacquainted with Sen later!" The foreman shouted.

The spirits slowly started to go back to work.

"Wow Sen look at you, your not so puny anymore!" Lin said with a smile

"I suppose a grew a little" She smiled up at Lin, who was still a little bit taller than her.

"Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you." The foreman said

Haku sighed.

"Lin take Sen to get some clothes"

"I know" she said snidely

He watched them walk down the hallway until he could no longer see them.

"Master Haku-"

"I know I'm going"

He walked outside and onto the bridge. He shifted into his dragon form and started to head for the top window. It felt so good to fly again. Those few days in the human world were hard for him to go without flying. He quickly reached the top window and walked into Yubaba's office. She was at her desk signing papers.

"What do you want?"

She gritted her teeth as she continued to sign papers.

"You didn't tell me you were going on a little vacation did you have fun?" she said patronizingly.

"It was something I had to do"

"And exactly why is she in my bathhouse again?"

"She's just visiting she's not staying" he said firmly

"Well she'll still have to sign a contract, go get her for me." she said without looking up from her papers.

He clinched his fists there was no way she was going to sign a contract again. He'd be sure of it.

"I will not allow it, she's only visiting she wont be here long" Anger crept into his voice.

"I don't care, she cant just loaf around here" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up.

Anger grew inside him. He felt power emanate from him once again.

Yubaba stared at him and sat back down slowly. She started to grumble to herself.

"Lets make a deal Haku. She will work for Lin again but not under contract. How does that sound to you?" She innocently blinked her eye lashes at him.

"Fine" he said as he walked away. He flew out the window and darted downwards at full speed. That witch makes me so angry. He hated how she still had a say in what he did.

"Here we go, it wasn't so hard to find you a shirt this time." Lin said as she held a shirt up to her.

She laughed and slipped her pink bathhouse clothing on.

"I cant believe your actually back, we have a lot of catching up to do! And we defiantly need to talk about what's going on with you and dragon boy."

She felt her face starting to get hot.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean Sen, don't play dumb."

"Its Chihiro" she said immediately

"Oh right sorry"

Her gaze suddenly shifted to the little door near the floor. She smiled.

"Come on Lin, lets go see Kamaji!" she exclaimed

"Oh trust me he hasn't changed" she said with a laugh.

**So Chihiro's back in the spirit world! Make sure you tell me what you guys think! **


	8. Chapter 8: Emiko

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I was sitting around thinking what to do with this chapter, then all of a sudden this hit me. Enjoy!**

Ch 8: Emiko

Faster than Lin could see Chihiro crawled through the little door near the floor. That girl! She thought as she laughed to herself.

Chihiro eyes darted along every inch of the boiler room. It was all the same. Its such a relief to see everything here is the same, when everything in my life is changing so rapidly she thought to herself. Her eyes finally traveled over Kamaji who was working away. He looked the same as when she first saw him. She suddenly heard familiar squeaking noises. She looked at the floor where the noise was coming from. The soot balls were jumping up and down squeaking excitedly.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed

They continued to jump up and down. She knew she had caught Kamaji's attention. She met his gaze. He looked her up and down and grunted.

"Human! What are you doing to my soot balls!" he growled.

"There just happy to see me again I guess" she said with a smile.

She knew Kamaji had realized who she was by the change in his expression. He crawled over to her and looked her up and down again.

"Sen, is that really you?"

"It really is me Kamaji."

"My, I thought my old eyes were deceiving me! Good to see you!" he said joyfully as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Lin emerged from the little door. She was carrying a bowl of food for Kamaji, and a bucket of food for the soot balls.

"I knew you wouldn't recognize her Kamaji!" she said sarcastically.

He let out a little huff and took his food from Lin.

Chihiro abruptly heard a creak of the door opening. She looked over and seen Haku walking gracefully toward them. Her heart started to race.

"Lin, Sen will be working with you again."

Lin's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Your going to have her sign a contract? After all the trouble you went through to get her out of the last one?"

"Of course not, Yubaba and I made a deal. She will work but not under contract." he said

smoothly.

All three of them looked at Haku questionably.

What kind of deal did he make? Chihiro thought anxiously. She knew Haku would make any kind of deal as long as it was for her well being.

"Looks like were going to be roomies again Sen I mean Chihiro!" Lin said enthusiastically.

Lin's words made Haku apprehensive. He wanted Chihiro to be as close to him as possible. He felt if she wasn't someone or something would hurt her. Just like in the human world. He wasn't there to protect her from those men. He would make sure nothing like that would ever happen like that again.

"I'd feel more comfortable if Sen stayed with me." he said firmly

Lin cocked her eyebrow at him.

"First of all you can stop calling her Sen, she told me her real name! And you know I wont let anything happen to her Haku!"

He sighed. Arguing with Lin was pointless. She's to stubborn, and still angry with him from earlier.

"It's Chihiro's choice then." he said as he walked out the door.

Chihiro let out a sigh. She hated how they still talked about her as if she were a child. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for years she thought.

"I'm going to go talk to him I'll be back." she said as walked out the door without looking back at them.

She walked up the steps that led to the boiler room. It was twilight. The sky was filled with beautiful splatters of oranges and purples. Her gaze shifted over to the barn her parents had been held in. She wondered if Yubaba still transformed humans into pigs. She shuddered at the thought and quicken her pace. She spotted Haku standing on the bridge staring up at the sky. The beautiful way he looked combined with the scenery gave her a sudden urge to draw. She made a mental note to ask him for some paper later. She stood beside him and gazed up at the sky with him. They stood there for moments in silence.

Haku felt her walk up beside him. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never been this lost for words before. He slowly shifted his eyes over to her. She was looking up at the sky. The purple and orange reflected off her eyes. A slight breeze blew through her hair. She was so beautiful he had to force himself to look away. He finally got some words to form on his lips.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the sky is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." she whispered

He let himself stare at her for awhile. He watched the sky slowly start to fade in her eyes.

"I better get you inside, its almost night."

She linked her arm with his.

Suddenly a streaming light shining from the top window of the bathhouse caught his eye. That's strange Yubaba usually goes to bed before everyone. A feeling of apprehension arose in him. Something wasn't right. Chihiro's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You know I think I'll stay with you tonight, I've never seen your room before after all."

He was glad she agreed to it. He would have made her stay with him anyway. He knew something wasn't right, and he was going to find out what it was. They started walking through the dark bathhouse.

Chihiro felt Haku anxiousness. It actually made her uneasy. He pulled her into the elevator. She decided to break the silence.

"So where is your room anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Second floor from the top" he responded mechanically.

His arm felt tense in hers. She decided not to ask him anything more. The elevator opened, he stepped off pulling her with him. She looked down the long hallway of sliding doors.

"Do others live on this floor?"

"No just me, there rest is used for storage and extra space."

She watched him open the first sliding door. He stepped aside and motioned for her to go in.

She stepped into the room slowly. It was huge. The first thing her eyes went to was a king sized bed in the right corner of the room. It looked as if it had never been slept it. Beautiful white linens draped across it. To the left of the bed was a large desk with various papers on it. Straight across from the bed was another set of sliding doors. Which she assumed was a closet. Her gaze traveled back toward the bed. Next to it was a set of glass doors. She walked over to them and slid them open. She was in awe of the view of the water. She stepped out onto the balcony and took a deep breath of fresh sea air.

"Do you like it?" Came Haku voice from inside.

She stepped back inside.

"Its beautiful!"

He smiled. He motioned his hand toward the bed.

"You should get some sleep, you must be tired."

She let out a yawn as he said that. She giggled. She was almost afraid to lay down on the bed it looked so beautiful. But another yawn persuaded her to flop down in the middle of it.

Haku watched her amused by the little things she did. She slapped the pillow, and took off her top shirt nonchalantly. She looked up at him, then down at her apron. Her face flushed.

"Aren't you going to um lay with me?" she asked nervously.

Tingling heat flowed through him. From his head all the way down to his toes. He wanted nothing more than to do so. He took and deep breath and tried to compose himself.

"I have something to do first, but I'll be back just go to sleep."

She stared at him for a minute then nodded.

He walked past the bed quickly fearing he'd change his mind. He stepped out onto the balcony and shifted into his dragon form. He quietly flew the few feet up to Yubaba's window. He slowly opened the window and stepped onto the balcony way. He heard Yubaba and another women's voice. He hugged the wall and strained to listen.

"You are very impressive, you'll do fine as my new apprentice" said Yubaba

He pressed his ear closer to the wall.

"Thank you." came the women's voice

He decided the women had to be about Chihiro's age by the sound of her voice.

"Sign your name, and you'll start work tomorrow."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Emiko, from now on your name is Ai. Got that?" Yubaba said firmily.

"Yes master."

Haku flew out the window he couldn't bare to hear anymore. Yubaba's new apprentice was trouble that's all he knew.

**What'd you think? I know this chapter is really short but I'll make up for it by updating sooner! Don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9: The flower maze

**Hi everyone! I promised I'd update sooner here it is! I tried to update yesterday but fan fiction wouldn't let me log on. -_- **

**Ch 8: The flower maze. **

Chihiro was awoken by a commotion of voices coming from downstairs. She sat straight up and looked all around the room. She forgot where she was for a moment. She glanced over at the empty spot beside her in bed. She could still see the indent of where Haku was laying. She glanced outside the sun blinded her. She blinked and seen puffs of smoke in the air.

"First day back on the job and I'm already late." she grumbled.

She stood up and put her top shirt on. She pulled her hair up and ran into the elevator. The lower the elevator got the louder the uproar got. The elevator door slid open on the first floor. There were a large group of spirits surrounding the foreman's podium. It had to be the whole bathhouse there were so many spirits. Her gaze finally traveled up to the foreman. Next to him stood a young girl. Chihiro was blinded by her beauty. Her long golden hair came down to her waste. Her skin was flawless creamy ivory. The girl was dressed in the same pink clothing as herself. She made it look stunning. The girl blinked her bright blue eyes, in confusion as she looked out at all the spirits. Chihiro finally forced herself to take her eyes off the girl, and look through the crowd for Haku. She spotted Lin and ran up to her.

"Lin what's going on?" she yelled over the crowd.

"Oh Chihiro you're awake. No one knows they've summoned the whole bathhouse here."

"Everyone quiet down!" the foreman shouted.

Talking began to cease. Chihiro stood up on her tiptoes to get a better look.

"This is Ai, she is Yubaba's new apprentice."

Chihiro's mouth flew open. Talking immediately started up again.

"Quiet everyone!" he snapped.

The talking went down to a few whispers.

"You all will be taking orders from her from now on, as well as Yubaba. That's all I have to say. Now everyone get back to work!"

The spirits started to disperse. Chihiro followed Ai with her eyes as she walked out the front door.

"I have a bad feeling about that girl." Lin mumbled.

Chihiro stared at the door Ai had just waked through. All she could see was Ai's beauty She didn't know what Lin was talking about. She brushed those thoughts aside and glanced around the room for Haku. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"We better get to work, before Yubaba starts hounding us."

Chihiro followed Lin through the long hallway of baths. Lin took a right into one of the rooms. In the center of the room was one of the smaller tubs. Lin handed her a sponge and they started scrubbing.

"Better than cleaning the big tub right?" Lin said with a laugh.

Chihiro laughed and continued scrub the opposite side that Lin was scrubbing. She glanced over the tub as a toad spirit walked in.

"Sen, Yubaba wants to see you."

"It's Chihiro" she mumbled.

She hopped out of the tub and slipped falling flat on her face.

"Oww!"

The toad spirit and a few others started laughing. Lin gave them a glare and they stopped. Chihiro stood up and rubbed her cheek.

"Chihiro are you alright?"

"Fine" she mumbled as she brushed her clothes off.

"Chihiro I better come with you." Lin said as she stepped out of the tub.

"You weren't summoned Lin, get back to work." the toad spirit snapped.

"Why you-" Lin growled

"Lin, I'll be fine." she said reassuringly.

Lin grumbled to herself and went back to scrubbing. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs. As she walked she searched for Haku. There was no trace of him. She stepped into the elevator. She sighed and pondered what Haku could be doing. Just then the elevator door swung open, pulling her out of her thoughts. She stepped out glanced down the hallway.

"Everything's the same here to" she whispered.

She walked up to Yubaba's door without fear. The doorknocker rolled its eyes at her.

"Well now look at you. Not so weak looking anymore." said the doorknocker.

"Just let me in." she said firmly.

"And your still just as rude, human."

The lock clicked and all the doors swung opened. She walked confidently through them. She strolled into Yubaba's office with her head held high. The witch sat at her desk looking through papers. She looked the same as ever. Ai stood in the corner of the room. Her blue eyes examined Chihiro carefully. She fidgeted a little and tried not to look at her.

"Well look at you're all grown up." Yubaba said patronizingly.

"Why did you call me here?"

Yubaba looked up from her papers.

"Just wanted to have a little chat with my old friend." she said with a grin.

Chihiro rolled her eyes.

Just then Boh stepped out of his room.

"Mama why are you being so loud I was taking my nap." he grumbled

His gaze traveled over to Chihiro. He looked her over questionably. She gave him a little smile. He gasped with excitement.

"SEN!" he screamed as he ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Boh" she wheezed.

"Mama look Sen is back!" he said excitedly.

"I can see that sweetie, now release her before you kill her."

He let go of her immediately. She coughed and gasped for air.

"Sorry Sen, I'm just so happy to see you!"

She gazed up at her old friend who was towering over her.

"I'm happy to see you to Boh!"

"Lets play now!" he said excitedly as he grabbed her arm.

"Sweetie Sen and I have some business to take care of right now. She'll play with you later. Just go back to your nap"

Boh carried his head down and pouted as he walked back to his room. Yubaba sighed and lit a cigarette.

"Now why don't you start off by telling me why you're in my bathhouse again?"

"I came to see everyone."

Yubaba blew smoke out of her nose.

"And how long do you plan on staying?"

She'd never thought about that. She didn't want to go back to the human world. She didn't belong there, she belonged here. She couldn't bare the thought of saying goodbye to everyone again. Especially Haku.

"Forever." she mumbled

That word slipped right out of her mouth. She bit her bottom lip, and cursed at herself.

"To be with your dragon." Yubaba said with a laugh.

She felt her face flush. How she hated how it always did that.

"I have a solution for you." she said innocently.

A contract floated over to her.

"Sign this contract, and you wont have to leave. Even Haku cant make you leave."

Just as she was about to reach out and crumble the contract it ripped in half before her. Haku walked up beside her.

"Ah Haku so nice of you to join us, have you met my new apprentice Ai?" Yubaba said with a smile.

Ai looked Haku up and down with her eyes.

"We'll be leaving now." Haku said angrily

He reached out and grabbed Chihiro's hand. A look of disgust came across Ai's face as she looked down at there intertwined hands. Haku pulled her out of Yubaba's office and all the way down the hallway. He didn't let go of her until they reached the elevator. They stood there in silence. Chihiro could take it anymore. She grabbed the lever and pushed it to the middle. The elevator creaked to a stop.

"What are you do-"

"Would you mind giving me some answers, what's going on?" she snapped

He sighed.

"It doesn't consern-"

She sighed. Interrupting him again.

"I have a right to know what's going on. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm a child."

She looked into his emerald eyes and immediately felt bad for snapping at him.

"I don't know much more than you do. Ai is Yubaba's new apprentice, I have no idea where she came from or why she's here. All I know is she's trouble. When I'm around her I feel a powerful dark energy wafting around her. I know Yubaba can sense it to. I don't know why she would take her in."

He almost had a helpless tone to his voice. This worried her. She thought Haku was a super powerful spirit. But if he was worried about Ai's power then that was trouble.

"Now lets get back to my room." he said as he pulled the lever back up.

"I have to get back to wor-"

"No I don't want you out of my sight, with Ai lurking around the bathhouse." he said immediately.

She sighed at Haku's at protectiveness. She just couldn't fathom how a girl so angelic looking could be as evil and powerful Haku said she was. When they got up to Haku's room she belly flopped onto his bed. When she turned over on her back Haku was staring at her questionably. She sighed and glanced out the glass door. The weather looked so lovely. She stood up.

"Lets go for a walk."

Haku cocked his head.

"A walk?"

"Yeah you need to have some fun."

Chihiro examined his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together thinking.

"I'm not sure it's a wise idea."

"Why you'll be with me to protect me." she said instantly.

She could tell she won the argument and opened the glass door.

"Come on lets take the fast way." she said as she stepped out onto the balcony.

Haku sighed unable to ignore her wishes and stepped out onto the balcony behind her. She stared at him waiting for him to shift. He smiled and finally shifted into his dragon form.

Chihiro jumped on his back without fear and gripped his horns. He started flying downwards gently.

"Come on Haku lets see what you can really do" she said tauntingly

He grunted.

They immediately began spiraling downwards going faster than she ever thought was possible. Her vision flickered back and fourth from the sky to Haku's mane. She felt her feet hit land again but her vision was still spinning. She took a step forward but only to fall straight back. Haku caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed at the seriousness in his voice.

"I'm fine just dizzy."

When she got her bearings she turned towards him.

"Hm I guess you do know how to have a little fun."

Haku gave her an accomplished smile. Chihiro turned away from him and took in her surroundings. She took a deep breath of fresh air. She couldn't believe she hadn't notice the beauty of this place the first time she came here. A yellow butterfly brushed past her cheek. She followed it with her eyes as it fluttered into the maze of flowers. When she went through it to see her parents she barely even acknowledged it. A eerie but beautiful green light emanated from the maze. The maze seemed to invite her in. Suddenly she remembered that 10 years ago, Haku had said it was dangerous for them to be caught walking through it.

"Haku, is it safe for us to walk through the flower maze? It just looks so beautiful. But I don't want you to get in trouble with Yubaba."

Haku snorted.

He looked almost amused. She looked up at him questionably.

" Of course its safe. I am much more powerful than Yubaba. Over the years her power has started slipping from her. She wouldn't dare challenge me. I can see that she fears me sometimes."

She pondered what he said. She couldn't tell that Yubaba was any less powerful than she used to be. She glanced over at Haku who seemed to be lost in thought. This was the first time she could actually sense how powerful he truly was. Power radiated off him. But yet he was so gentle with her.

"Haku?" she mumbled.

He blinked his eyes quickly and met her gaze.

"Oh I'm sorry Chihiro, lets go in the maze."

He held his arm out to her gracefully. She looked at him apprehensively, but took his arm. As they stepped into the maze the green light enveloped them. She looked at all the brightly colored flowers in awe. She stopped and touched them gently with her fingers. She turned around to tell him how amazing this was. But when she seen him the words faded from her lips. The green light danced off his skin. The bright colors of the flowers flashed across his eyes. He almost looked as if he was part of nature. She blushed and finally found her words again.

"This is amazing."

He smiled.

Two butterflies danced pasted them. Suddenly she remembered her mental note.

"Hey Haku, do you have any paper in a sketchbook of some kind? I really want to draw."

She watched him lay his left hand out in front of him and hover his right hand across the other. Suddenly a sketchbook and pencil appeared in his hand. He held it out to her nonchalantly. She laughed and took it from him. She was to inspired to ask him how he did that. She tapped the pencil against her cheek and looked Haku up and down. He started to fidget.

"May I draw you Kohaku? It would be an honor." she said as she bowed and gave him a cute smile.

He smiled nervously at her.

"I'm not quite sure what to do."

"Here, sit down and lean against the wall of the maze."

Haku sat down and leaned against the maze as she said. She suddenly plopped down in front of him and brushed a strand of his hair back. Her body was so close to his. He felt a strange sensation in the pit his stomach. He fought back the urge to reach out and pull her closer. She gently touched his face and angled it to the right slightly. His face got hot where she touched. Satisfied she leaned back on the opposite wall of the maze.

"Now don't move."

He tried to stay as still as possible. Although he felt a little uncomfortable with her gazing at him every few seconds. He tried to concentrate on the butterflies floating a few feet ahead of him. Suddenly he felt as if something wasn't right. He darted up onto his feet and looked around slowly. He heard a quiet rustle. He turned his head sharply to the left where it was coming from.

"Haku, what was tha-"

"Ssh" he whispered.

Suddenly Ai dashed out of the maze. She was running at full speed back toward the bathhouse. He watched her until she faded in the distance. He looked back at the spot Ai just ran out of. It was only a few feet away from them. He growled. He felt Chihiro grab his arm. He could smell fear on her. He hated now that Ai was around he feared for Chihiro's safety in the bathhouse and now even Chihiro herself was fearful. I have to get Chihiro out of here for awhile he thought. Suddenly an idea hit him. He had promised Zeniba they would come visit her. It would get Chihiro out of the bathhouse. And he even he needed to calm down for a little awhile.

"Chihiro." he murmered.

She gazed up at him.

"You know I promised Zeniba we would visit her."

Her eyes lit up

"Granny! Can we go see her!" she exclaimed.

"Lets go."

**Chapter 9 is finished! So tell me guys what do you think of Ai? Any predictions for her role in the future? Let me know in your reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10: Undying love

**Hi everyone! I just realized in my earlier chapters I never gave an introduction as to why I wanted to write this. So I thought I'd give one now. Better late than never right? Anyway, the first time I watched spirited away I was five or six years old. I loved it so much I watched it every single day when I was little. My imaginary friend's name was Haku, he used to push me on my swing everyday. Haha. I love the movie now just as much as I did back then. It still captivates me every time. Hayao Miyazaki in my opinion is the greatest animator/film writer of all time. Never has one of his films ceased to amaze me. The animation is so beautiful, and his characters are so powerful they have a special place in your heart. Spirited Away has always been my favorite film of his. The ending just kind of leaves it out in the open. So that's why I decided to write this, to give the wonderful story Miyazaki started some closure. I'm so happy you all are enjoying it so much! To answer a reviewers question I update every ****Sunday ****unless I say so other wise. Those of you who have been asking me for some Chihiro/Haku fluff, I think you're going to love this chapter;) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: Undying love. **

Ai couldn't believe her eyes. A powerful river spirit in love with a human. How pathetic. That girl was going to get in the way of her mission for sure. Her lord had said take down anyone who gets in the way. She walked into Yubaba's office. The old witch didn't even look up at her. How she craved to rip her head off. But she couldn't let her emotions get in the way of her mission. She bowed before her.

"The river spirit and the human have gone."

Yubaba looked up at her. Flames starting flying out of her nostrils.

"Those two! Thinking they can come and go as they please! I'm still in charge here!" She spat.

"Would you like me to follow them master?"

"No, but report back when they return."

Chihiro let out a yawn. Haku rolled an eye up to look at her. The sun had just gone down and she was already tired.

"What are you looking at?" she mumbled

A deep throaty sound came of his mouth. Which she assumed was a chuckle. He turned his eyes back forward and continued to chase the horizon.

She scooted up and laid her head on top of Haku's. Sleep found her before she knew it.

She awoke in a large bed. She looked all around the small room. Haku and Zeniba's voices pulled her out of her stupor. She took a few steps out of the room and listened.

"I just don't know what to do Zeniba. There's no way for me to keep Chihiro away from Ai."

"The girl indeed sounds very dangerous. I know her intentions do not lie in being my sisters apprentice. I don't know what she's after. I have some errands to run. While I'm gone I want you two to stay here. "

Chihiro let out a load yawn and made her entrance. Zeniba stood up and held her arms out to her.

"Granny!" she yelled as she ran into her arms.

Zeniba hugged her for a moment, then pushed her back to look at her.

"Look how beautiful you've gotten!" she exclaimed.

Chihiro felt a tap on her back. She spun around.

"Ah Ah!"

"No face!"

The spirit wrapped his tiny arms around her. She giddily sat down in the chair next to Haku. Zeniba sat a cup of tea in front of her, and pushed the plate filled with treats toward her. She immediately snatched a cracker. She was rather hungry. Zeniba sat back down and took a sip of tea. Haku sat next to her motionless.

"I cant get over how beautiful you are Chihiro." she gushed.

She smiled at Zeniba.

"Haku told me you've been keeping an eye on me." She said as she tapped the hair band around her wrist.

"I have been but you look even more beautiful in person. I hope you'll forgive me for putting that spell on your hair band without telling you. I just wanted to protect you."

"No need to apologies Granny! It brought me back here!" she exclaimed.

She shifted her gaze over to Haku, who was still motionless. She couldn't fight off the urge to take his hand. He gave her a small smile. Zeniba stood up.

"I hate to leave now when we've barely gotten to talk Chihiro. But I have some errands to run. We will catch up more when I come back. You and Haku will stay here while I'm gone. Make yourselves at home." she said as she fashioned a shawl over herself.

"But-"

Zeniba walked out the door without letting her finish. She turned to Haku and tried to put her best puzzled face on.

"Why are we staying?"

"I know you were in the hallway while we were talking." he said immediately.

Her face flushed. She thought she was doing a good job at being sneaky. They sat there in silence for a few moments. She sighed not sure what to do. She finally decided to stand up and opened Zeniba's door. It was dark outside but she could see a thick cloud of fog wafting around the cottage. She gazed to the right where the fog cover wasn't as thick. Water sparkled back at her. An idea hit her. She turned back inside and Haku was staring at her blankly. She held her hand out to him.

"Come with me."

Haku cocked his head. Where did she want him to go? Her twinkling brown eyes persuaded him to stand up and take her hand. The air was filled with thick fog. She lead him off to the right. The fog suddenly cleared and they were standing in front of a large body of water. He glanced over at her still confused. She was smiling. She took the hair band off her wrist and put her hair in a high bun. She threw her top shirt off and waded into the water. She walked until she was waste deep. She turned to him smiling.

"Come swim with me!" she yelled.

She watched him stare at her, consider it. Finally he threw off his shirt. Her cheekbones flushed. She tried not to look at his chest as he waded into the water. She stuck out her hand, and he took it immediately. They both turned and looked up at the sky. Clouds covered the moon but the stars shone brightly back at them.

"You can see Gemini." he murmured.

She glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Gemini the constellation. Then to the right of it is Cancer. See?" he said as he pointed to the sky.

She squinted and struggled to see what he was talking about. She tried to think back to her sixth grade science class. Her eyes widened.

"I see them! How do you so much about consolations' anyway?"

"When I was at my river, I'd gaze up at the sky every night. I looked at the sky so much I learned all the constellation." he said nonchalantly still looking up at the sky.

She smiled.

"I really missed you."

She bit her bottom lip. Stupid word vomit. He met her gaze.

"I missed you to."

She didn't have the strength to hold her body back any longer. She let herself embrace him. She laid her head across his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her closer.

Haku felt relieved to hold her again. When she was in his arms everything was okay. She pushed herself back against his chest and gazed up into his eyes. He gazed back into hers. There was almost a sense of longing in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up level to his face. He froze.

Chihiro didn't let herself think. She leaned in and brush her lips lightly across his. They were firm against hers. She pulled back and looked down. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She slowly dropped her hands from his neck. He sighed and took her face in his hands. She tried to pull back but he kept his hands steady. He leaned down slowly and planted his lips onto hers. Fire started spreading across her mouth. She felt as if the world stopped spinning. The sweet kiss suddenly became more urgent. She opened her mouth against his and the flames burned hotter. She pulled back and gasped for breath. She gazed into Haku's emerald eyes, trying to see what he was feeling. They were unreadable. He suddenly grabbed her legs out from under her and caught her head before it hit the water. He cradled her in his arms and started walking toward the shore. She giggled.

"I have legs you know."

Haku set her back on her feet when they reached the shore. He awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. He still couldn't think straight from the kiss. Chihiro pulled the hair band out of her bun. Her hair fell to her shoulders in lose waves. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She smiled. A second later she started sprinting into the fog. He cocked his head. He watched her run until she was completely concealed.

"Come find me!" she yelled.

He chuckled. Finding her would be easy he could smell her from miles away. He started walking straight. He stopped and sniffed the air. He turned to the right slightly toward an oak tree. She stuck her head out from the back of it. He walked around the tree. Her back was pressed against it. She giggled.

"I found you." he murmured.

He really wanted to kiss her again. He'd never kissed anyone before. Kissing Chihiro felt so right. He'd always known he loved Chihiro. But in this moment he felt the deepest love he'd ever had for her. The way her hair falls across her shoulders. The bright splash of pink across her cheekbones. Her warm brown eyes. A sudden realization interrupted his thoughts. She was a human and he was a spirit. They could never be together. Chihiro had to go back to the human world. His love for her would never die. But he had to try and suppress it as much as possible. For both of their sakes. He took a step back and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

He could feel her staring at him. He flicked his eyes up to look at her.

"I think we better go inside, its getting late."

He didn't wait for her response. He turned and started walking toward the cottage. He heard her footsteps behind him. He stopped and held the door opened for her. She stepped inside without looking at him. He stepped in and shut the door. No face was sitting at the table knitting. He didn't even glance up at them. Haku followed Chihiro into Zeniba's bedroom. She started going through Zeniba's drawers.

"I need something dry to sleep in." she grumbled.

Suddenly her clothing was dry. She looked up at Haku.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

She walked over to Zeniba's bed and pulled the covers back. Haku got into the bed and laid on the edge with his back toward her. She scrunched her eyebrows together. Ever since they kissed he started acting strange. Maybe he never wanted to kiss her. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her. She concocted an experiment in her head. She shivered and scooted closer to him.

"I'm freezing." she whispered.

Immediately she started feeling warm. Haku used his magic to make her warmer. He definitely didn't feel the same way about her. She huffed and scooted away from him.

When Haku was sure she was asleep. He snuck out of the room and stepped outside. He shifted into his dragon form. He needed to fly to clear his mind. He hated that he'd upset Chihiro. It's for her own good he thought as he took off into the night sky.

**What'd you guys think? Was it to cutesy? And what do you think Ai's "mission" is all about? Let me know in your reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11: Return to the bathhouse

**Hi guys! 33 reviews! Holy crud! Thanks so much! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was sick.. (again) haha. Here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: Return to the bathhouse

Chihiro awoke to and empty spot next to her in bed. She grumbled.

"That's not surprising."

She hopped out of bed and stretched. Despite her disappointment last night she slept very well. She ran her fingers through her hair and stepped out of the bedroom. Zeniba and No face sat at the table knitting.

"When'd you get back?" she said sleepily.

"This morning my dear." she said without looking up from her knitting.

She looked around.

"Where's Haku?"

Zeniba chuckled.

"Take a look outside."

Mystified she opened the door and stepped outside. The bright sun greeted her. It was a beautiful day despite all the fog last night. She looked around and still didn't see Haku anywhere. A sudden gust of wind blew her hair forward. She looked up at the sky and seen Haku . He was flying back and forth across the sky grumbling. Which mystified her even more.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

He ignored her and continued flying. She grumbled and walked back into the house slamming the door behind her. She plopped back into her chair and grabbed a brownie from the plate of treats. The wind whooshed each time Haku passed over the cottage. She bit into her brownie angrily.

"I don't know what his problem is." she grumbled.

"That dragons feeling emotions for the first time in awhile. He doesn't know what to do with himself."

She grumbled and continued to munch on her brownie.

"Never mind him Chihiro he'll be alright. Now we finally have got a chance to talk. So tell me what you've been doing these past eight years." she said with a bright smile.

She sighed. She hated thinking back to her miserable human life.

"I was very unhappy in the human world. I don't belong there. I belong here and I'm not going back to the human world." she said firmly.

Zeniba nodded.

"Yes, I could see you were very unhappy. I think a part of you was left here Chihiro. I always knew you'd return."

Chihiro's thoughts suddenly traveled back to last night. How sweetly Haku had kissed her. She brushed her fingers across her lips. It was as if she could still feel there kiss. Zeniba looked up at her questionably. Her face flushed and she quickly dropped her hand.

"Granny, can you tell me about Haku? How has he gotten so powerful? He doesn't really say much to me."

Zeniba knitted as she spoke.

"When Haku's name returned to him, so did all of his power. He's not just a spirit he's a god."

Her mouth flew opened. It all made sense to her now.

"What else do you know about him Granny?" she exclaimed.

Zeniba chuckled and sat her knitting down on the table.

"I've also heard he's become a very skilled swordsman. That's all I know about him. After you left he never came back here. Until he thought I could reach you that is.

She sighed. Haku was a god and a swordsman? Why would he never mention this to me she thought. Suddenly the sound of the wind stopped. Haku stepped into the cottage. She huffed and didn't even glance at him.

"Are you ready to go Chihiro?" he said breathlessly

She stood up and turned to him. His hair was matted and clung onto his face that was slick with sweat. His emerald eyes were drooping with tiredness. She sighed.

"We can't leave now look at you!"

He cocked his eyebrow. Making him look adorable. She tried not to let it phase her.

"You're exhausted! How long were you out there!" she exclaimed

He glanced down at the floor.

"Just part of last night and this morning. I'm okay." he murmured

"No you're not okay. Go take a nap."

She didn't wait for his response and plopped back into her chair. Haku obediently walked into Zeniba's room and shut the door. Zeniba started bursting with laughter.

"That river god is more obedient that a puppy."

A loud growl came from Zeniba's room. Making her laugh even louder.

She chatted idly with Zeniba for awhile. She even showed her how to knit. Though it didn't look as beautiful as Zeniba's or No face's. She sighed and sat her sloppy knitting onto the table. Zeniba sat her knitting down. A smile crept to her face.

"Go ask Haku for two dragon scales."

She stared at Zeniba confusedly.

"I'm going to make you something."

She hopped up and knocked on Zeniba's closed bedroom door. The door swung opened and she stepped inside. Haku motioned his hand to shut the door behind her. He was laying in the middle of the bed starring at the ceiling.

"I need two dragon scales."

Without looking at her, he outstretched his hand and closed it into fist. When he opened it two dragon scales sat in his hand. She took them without saying anything and closed the bedroom door behind her. The light glinted off the white scales making them look like pearls. She twisted the smooth scales in her fingers, and handed them to Zeniba. She gazed out the window and let herself think about last night. It was so vivid in her mind. Moments later Zeniba walked up to her and put something into her hand. She looked down at the two dragon scales on the back of them was now a post. They looked so beautiful as earrings. She was glad her mother convinced her to get her ears pierced in fifth grade.

"There beautiful!" she exclaimed.

She put them in her ears. They automatically made her feel beautiful. She felt a smile creep to her face. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the scales in her ears.

"Perfect." Zeniba said with a smile.

Without thinking she skipped happily over to Zeniba's bedroom and entered without knocking. She stepped into the dark room. Haku was still staring up at the ceiling. She plopped down on the bed next to him.

Haku really wasn't in a very good mood. He was having a difficult time in trying to suppress his love for Chihiro. All he wanted to do was walk up to her and kiss her again. He sighed. Suddenly he felt Chihiro plop down on the bed next to him. He slowly looked over at her. She was smiling widely. He examined her face confused as to why she was so happy. Just then something in her ears glinted at him. Upon further inspection he realized they were his scales. He put his hand up and ran his fingers over one of them.

"You look stunning." he whispered.

She grinned wider. He could feel her happiness inside him through the scales. Now he could always know what she was feeling and protect her. Where ever she was. He sat up. His face was close to hers. He could feel her breath on his face.

"How come you never told me you were a god/skilled swordsman?" she mumbled.

He shrugged.

"It never came up I guess. I owe re-becoming a god to you. As for my swordsmanship I started doing it as a hobby and got quite good at it."

She laughed.

"You're good at everything."

He shook his head.

"Not everything. I cant even handle my own emotions." he mumbled.

Chihiro stayed silent and twisted her hair in her fingers. A habit he noticed she did when she was nervous.

"Do you think Yubaba will be angry with us?"

He huffed.

"Most likely but I can handle her. We should be going though."

She looked over at him.

"You're okay now?"

"I'm fine."

They both stood up and emerged from the bedroom together. Zeniba immediately understood they were leaving. Zeniba held her arms out to Chihiro and she ran into them.

Chihiro buried her head into Zeniba's chest.

"I'll see you soon." Zeniba whispered.

She pulled back.

"Thank you Granny." she whispered.

She turned towards No face and waved to him.

"Bye No face I'll see you soon!"

He nodded towards her.

"Ah Ah."

"Take care of her Kohaku." Zeniba said

Haku nodded and walked outside. She gave Zeniba one final hug.

"Go on now dear." she whispered

Chihiro walked out the door to find Haku in his dragon form. She hopped onto his back and gripped his horns. They immediately started flying. The lamp post waved at them as they got higher into the sky. The sky was cloudless, the bright sun warmed her skin. She closed her eyes in a daze. The suns warmth seemed to try to lull her to sleep. Haku grunted.

"No I'm not sleeping, just relaxing." she murmured.

They flew in silence for awhile. When she opened her eyes she seen the bathhouse in the distance. She sat up straight and stretched. As they got closer she seen Ai standing on the bridge. She looked at them for a moment then went running back into the bathhouse. Her perfectly straight golden locks flew behind her as she ran. Haku growled. He shifted into human form as they floated down onto the bridge. Haku grabbed her arm as they walked in together. The foyer was crowded with workers getting bath tokens. The forman glanced over at them. His eyes widened.

"Master Haku, Sen everyone's been looking for you!" he exclaimed.

"Chihiro!" came Lin's voice.

She ran up to them.

"Where have you been I was really worried!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, Haku and I went to see Zeniba."

Lin eyed them speciously.

"Well I'm glad your back, I've been doing double the work since you were gone. Speaking of work I really need to get back to it." Lin said as she walked away.

Chihiro started to follow Lin. She felt bad Lin's been doing so much work. She glanced back at Haku to make sure it was okay. He nodded at her. Lin cocked her eyebrow and glanced from her to Haku. Finally she shrugged and continued to walk. Chihiro gave Haku one last glance and continued to follow Lin.

When they were out of sight Haku sighed. He still felt uneasy when Chihiro was away from him. He suddenly remembered her earrings and they brought him some ease.

Chihiro carried a bucket of food for the sootballs as they walked down to the boiler room.

"Hey Lin, what's Haku's job here now?" she asked curiously.

"He books some appointments and deals with paperwork. But most of the time he just sits up in his room, or swings his sword around all day." Lin said as she went through the door to the boiler room.

Chihiro crawled through the door after Lin. The sootballs squeaked a greeting to her.

"Good to see you again Granddaughter!" Kamaji exclaimed.

She smiled up at Kamaji and dumped the sootballs there food. They ran around and squeaked excitedly. She giggled and watched them.

"So Chihiro, give me the details about you and the dragon boy."

Chihiro's face flushed. She kept looking down at the sootballs.

"Nothing I don't know what you're talking about."

Lin laughed.

"Then why are you blushing!"

She bit her bottom lip. Why did she always have to blush. She could feel both there eyes on her.

Lin sighed.

"Chihiro could you find Haku for me. I need to discuss something with him." Kamaji said

Chihiro looked up at him questionably. His face looked almost worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Chihiro." he said calmly

Lin looked up at Kamaji and cocked her eyebrow. Chihiro stared at him for a few more moments. She decided it was best to just go get Haku and not ask anymore questions. She crawled through the door and stepped into the elevator. The bathhouse was rather calm. She didn't see many costumers out walking around. Only workers. She kept her eye out for Haku on the way up but didn't see him. He must be in his room she thought. When she got up to his room she knocked on the door. It sounded silent on the other end. She slid open the door to find it empty. His clothing sat on his bed perfectly folded. She became completely mystified. Those were the only clothes she'd ever seen Haku wear. He certainly couldn't be walking around…nude. Her face flushed and she quickly pushed her thoughts of Haku naked away. She shut his door and stood there for a moment. She was out of places to look, she didn't know where he could be. She stared down the long hallway of doors and seen light emanating from the last one. She tiptoed to the door and listened. She was sure she heard Haku's voice.

"Yubaba is very displeased with you. If you vanish without her knowing once more I will be forced to remove you from the bathhouse."

The women's soprano voice sounded more like singing than talking.

Haku snorted.

"You make it sound so easy." he growled.

The women laughed.

"I know of your great power river god. Just make sure your aware of mine as well."

Chihiro heard the footsteps getting closer to the door. She gasped. The door slid open before she could run. Ai stood before her.

**Next update coming soon. Don't forget to review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Heartache

**Hey everyone! I know I just updated Monday, but this chapter is really short and I just finished it so I decided to update now instead of Sunday. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

Ch 12: Heartache

Ai narrowed her eyes at Chihiro in distaste.

"Spying will get you in great trouble human. Remember that."

Ai gracefully walked off without giving Chihiro a second glance. She was frozen with fear.

"Come here Chihiro." came Haku's voice from inside the room.

Chihiro slowly stepped into the room. The floors were shiny wood. Bright lights hung off the ceiling. The walls were lined with swords. In the middle of the room were several wooden posts with many slashes in them. When she glanced over at Haku the room finally made sense to her. He was dressed in grey hakama pants with a black kimono tucked in the pants. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. A sword was attached to his belt.

"Are you alright? Ai didn't harm you did she?" he growled.

"N-no I'm fine."

He looked her up and down still unconvinced.

"I was a little concerned. I came up to find you and I seen your clothes sitting on the bed and.." she trailed off.

"I put these on. There easier to practice in." he said casually.

She walked over to one of the walls in the room. The swords lined up in perfect rows went all the way up to the ceiling.

"This is a cool room." she mumbled

"Yes, Yubaba put this here more for show. I'm the only one who uses it."

She walked over to him as her eyes dance around the room. She stopped in front of him and looked him up and down. She brushed her hand across his kimono.

"You look very warrior like. Very handsome"

A grin crept across his face.

Haku wrapped his finger around one of her lose curls.

"Your hair is so lovely."

She smiled and took a step closer to him. Her body heat filled his skin. He closed his eyes took a deep breath of her scent. He opened his eyes forced himself to take a step back. She grabbed his sleeves and pulled him back forward. She gazed into his eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" she whispered.

Haku could see in her eyes that she was hurt. The only thing he wanted to do was love Chihiro. He couldn't allow himself he just couldn't. He pulled his sleeves out of her grasp and stepped backwards.

"I cant Chihiro. I just cant."

When he seen the pain in her eyes, he felt as if he was just stabbed through the heart. He averted his eyes away. He couldn't bare to look at her anymore. She silently turned and walked away.

"Kamaji wants to see you." she whispered.

Chihiro walked out the door. Haku had just completely crushed her. Tears started streaming down her face. She ran down the hallway and into the elevator. She wasn't going to stay in Haku's room anymore, she just couldn't. She walked through the hallway of baths, tears still streaming down her face. Customers gave her weary looks but she didn't care. She seen Lin in the distance and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey Chihiro I've been looking for you we need to get to-"

Lin stopped in mid sentence when she caught a glance of her.

"Chihiro what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay Lin." she said in a shaky voice.

Anger came across Lin's face.

"What'd that dragon do? I'm going to go find him."

Lin started marching off.

"Wait! Lin! No!" she yelled

Lin continued to march quickly towards the elevator. Chihiro sighed. She knew there was no stopping Lin.

Haku sat on his bed and thought about what he'd just done. Stacks of paper work were piled up on his desk but he didn't care. Chihiro was never going to talk to him again. She had to hate him and he didn't blame her. Suddenly some one was pounding on his door. He immediately knew who it was. No other spirit had the guts to pound on his door like that.

"Let me in dragon!" Lin screamed.

"I am really not in the mood Lin."

"I'll break this door down!"

He huffed and finally motioned his hand to open the door. She barged in and slammed the door behind her.

"What'd you do to Chihiro!"

"It is none of your concern now leave."

"It is my concern Haku! Chihiro is my friend and she is in tears because of you!"

He gazed at the floor. He was so ashamed that he'd hurt her so badly.

"Why are you so afraid to love her?" she said quietly.

Chihiro's words echoed in his head over and over again. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Leave or I will make you."

Lin laughed.

"You don't scare me Haku."

This was all he could take. He motioned his hand and Lin went flying out the door and into the elevator. Chihiro and Lin were right. He was afraid. He was afraid of loving Chihiro because soon he would lose her. She would die and with his external life he would live on. He would have to bare her loss. That is why she had to go back to the human world. He walked out onto his balcony and started flying downwards towards the boiler room.

Chihiro sat on the floor in the room she used to share with Lin and the other spirit women. She buried her head in her knees. What would her relationship with Haku be like now that he'd turned her down? Her heart ached as she wiped fresh tears from her face. Lin erupted into the room. She was completely infuriated.

"I cant believe the nerve of that guy! I don't know how you can love him!" she shouted.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Chihiro muttered.

When Haku arrived at the boiler room Kamaji wasn't sitting in his usual spot working. He was standing his face was stern.

"Hello Kamaji." he said pleasantly.

Kamaji nodded towards him them glanced at the ground then back at him.

"I need to talk to you about Chihiro."

Haku cocked his head.

"It is dangerous for her to remain here much longer."

He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Ai's not going to touch her Kamaji."

Kamaji shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with that women. Listen carefully it is dangerous for her to remain in this world much longer. Humans aren't meant to be here. Even if they do eat our food. Eventually this world will take its toll on her. She will become very ill. This illness will kill her."

Haku was stunned. He never knew of this.

"When does the illness set in Kamaji!" he exclaimed.

"It sets in when a human has been here for a month. It is a slow illness there is much suffering Haku. I know you love her but its for the best. You must make sure you get her back to the human world before the month is over."

"I will."

**Will Haku force Chihiro to return to the human world? Find out next time! To give a little more explanation on Haku's wardrobe, hakama's are loose pants that are one solid color. They were worn by Japanese warriors. Google image them if your still confused as to what they are. Haha. If you have any constructive critism don't be afraid to tell me! I want to keep improving my writing. Review, review, review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Setsubun

**Hey everyone! Special thanks to my fateful reviewers! And I noticed I've been picking up some new reviewers as well! I'm so happy to see that! Well that's all I've got to say. Enjoy!**

**Ch 13: Setsubun **

The month would be over in exactly three days. Haku hoped that would be enough time to convince Chihiro to go back to the human world. She was so stubborn and that worried him. But first he needed to get Chihiro to speak to him, and he had a feeling that it was going to be harder than he thought.

Chihiro threw her mind into work. She didn't let herself think about Haku nor had she even seen him. She and Lin had to clean the big tub today. Probably as a punishment for her leaving with Haku unannounced. She groaned and scrubbed vigorously at the sludge.

"This is frog work!" Lin screamed.

Several toad spirits shot Lin an angry glance. She hopped out of the tub.

"I'm going to get an herbal soak token. Just keep scrubbing."

She huffed no matter how hard she scrubbed the sludge wasn't budging.

"Looks like you're busy."

She immediately knew who it was.

"I am Kohaku."

She tried to focus on her scrubbing.

"Tonight is the setsubun celebration I was hoping you'd accompany me."

She stopped scrubbing and stared at the sludge. She had no idea what the setsubun celebration was.

"Umm I guess that'll be okay." she mumbled.

"I'll see you then."

She listened to the sound of his footsteps disappear. They were followed by a pair running in. Lin jumped in the tub frantically and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lin wha-"

"Did he just ask you to the setsubun festival!" she exclaimed.

"Yes."

"I knew it! But if he hurts you again I'm really gunna let him have it." Lin said as she raised her fist.

She laughed.

"Lin what is the setsubun festival?"

Lin's mouth flew opened.

"Are you serious? It's the celebration of spring! It's the busiest day here! Everyone comes all dressed up and there's dancing!"

"But Lin what am I going to wear!" she said frantically.

"Don't worry we'll find you something."

Chihiro sighed and turned back to her scrubbing.

Getting Chihiro to talk to him wasn't as hard as he thought. Haku was determined after the festival he would tell her she had to go back to the human world. He pictured the pain that would be in her eyes. It was the only way. It was either she go back or death. He shuttered at the thought.

After they'd cleaned the big tub Lin spent all day making Chihiro try on kimono's. Chihiro had never been very girly and as far as she knew neither was Lin. But yet Lin made her try on one kimono after another in front of the mirror. She sighed as Lin put the sixth kimono on her. She immediately knew it was the one. It was white with cherry blossom branches flowing up the side. Intricate beading ran up the blossoms. The satin tie was the same pink as the cherry blossoms. She ran her hands over the fabric in awe.

"This is the one!" Lin exclaimed.

Chihiro was in awe of her reflection. She didn't even know that beautiful girl in the mirror. She didn't know when the festival started, but many other women started coming in and getting dressed. Lin slipped her kimono on. It was red with beautiful white flowers on the breastbone. Lin ran her hands through Chihiro's mess of curls.

"Ki can you come help me tame this hair." Lin yelled.

A short women walked over to them. Chihiro's mouth flew opened. It was the women No face swallowed. She brushed her satin like hair over her shoulder and examined Chihiro. She didn't speak to her but started helping Lin pull up her hair. She was grateful for Ki's kindness she was probably angry at her, since she was the one who let No face into the bathhouse. When they finally stopped touching her hair, she glanced up in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in an intricate looking bun. A few curls fell to frame her face. Ki walked off without word. She turned around to Lin who was pulling her own hair up. Lin handed her a bowl of pink liquid. Chihiro examined questionably. Lin pointed to her lips. She finally understood it was some kind of lip color and embarrassedly dabbed some on her lips.

"Thank you Lin."

"No problem you look great kiddo. And don't worry about Ki she's always snooty." Lin whispered.

Some of the women started to leave. Suddenly Chihiro started feeling nervous. She watched Lin finish twisting a bun on the top of her head.

"We better get going Chihiro."

Chihiro swallowed a lump in her throat. They hopped on the elevator with a few of the other women. She nervously twisted a few curls that were loose around her face. Lin shot her elbow into her ribs to make her stop. When the elevator opened she was amazed by the flood of spirits coming through the doorway. Lin wasn't kidding when she said it was the busiest day in the bathhouse. She followed Lin through the kitchen. Toad spirits were vigorously cooking and running back and forth. They walked straight through the kitchen and to the door on the other side of it. Lin pushed the door opened. Her eyes widened. The room was huge, it had to be the biggest room in the bathhouse. The edges of the room was lined with small two chaired tables. The floor was shiny wood like most of the bathhouse. Beautiful scrolls lined the walls. Straight forward was a small stage with toad spirits playing various stringed instruments, wood winds, and hand drums. A large dance floor was in front of the stage.

"Lin this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't it beautiful? Yubaba put it here a few years ago. The guests come in from that door over there." Lin pointed to a small door next to the stage that many spirits were coming through. "So they don't have to walk through the messy kitchen. A toad spirit brings drinks to the table. The white flowers on the tables represent spring and new beginnings."

She glanced at everything as Lin spoke. There was so much to look at. She suddenly remembered she was suppose to meet Haku here and scanned the room for him. She wasn't surprised when she didn't see him anywhere. She sighed and brushed a curl out of her eyes. Suddenly she caught sight of Ai and Yubaba walking gracefully side by side. Even Yubaba wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Instead of wearing her blue dress she wore a violet dress. Her hair was down, pearls hung around her neck. Ai's hair was pulled into a bun like most of the women. Her kimono was sky blue with an intricate beading design flowing down it.

"Yubaba even comes to this?"

"Oh yeah she doesn't stay long, she'll probably make her little pet stay here all night though."

Chihiro uneasily continued to search for Haku.

"Looking for me."

She spun around at Haku's voice. He was wearing a white tunic with matching white pants. The tunic and pants had barely visible intricate design work sewn into them. The light glinted off the tunic.

"You're beautiful Chihiro Ogino."

Haku let those words slide past his lips. Her cheeks flushed. They matched the color of the cherry blossoms on her kimono, that hugged her curves effortlessly. Loose curls brushed against her face. His dragon scales in her ears glinted at him. His thoughts of Chihiro were interrupted when he caught Ai's scent. She brushed past them gracefully. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come Chihiro lets sit."

She linked her arm in his. He guided her to a table. He pulled the chair out for her then sat down himself.

"What do you think of this." he motioned his hand out to the room.

Chihiro watched how gracefully he motioned his hand. His movements always mystified her. They were flawless.

"It's stunning."

She lightly touched the white flowers on their table. She couldn't quite place what kind they were. Lin said they signified new beginnings. She was glad her new beginning was here in the spirit world with Haku. A toad spirit placed sake in a jug in front of them and walked off.

"Would you like some?" he said politely

"No thank you."

She had never really drank before. Sure, she had a little wine with dinner when she dined with her parents. But other than that she never drank. Haku poured some for himself and sipped it back. Even when he drank his movements were flawless. He was the exact opposite of her clumsy self. She suddenly became very self conscious. She wasn't used to wearing something so beautiful. Thought after thought started buzzing around in her head. She grabbed the jug and poured some sake into her shallow white cup. A little couldn't hurt right? Maybe it would sooth her. She tipped it back. It was nice it reminded her of a dry white wine. She sat her cup down on the table and immediately felt more at ease. Haku cocked his eye brow at her. The music started up again. She looked out at the dance floor and nearly fell backwards when she seen Kamaji crawling toward them.

"Kamaji! You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, an old man has to have some fun doesn't he?"

She giggled.

"May I have this dance Chihiro?"

She nodded immediately and let Kamaji lead her out onto the dance floor.

Haku watched Kamaji wrap his arms around Chihiro's small waist. A chuckle bubbled from his lips. It even surprised himself. He could remember the last time he laughed. He blamed it on the sake, even though he'd only drank a little and poured some more. He was going to try and make this evening enjoyable. Then he would tell her. He tried to executed a formal way to tell her, but to is despair he couldn't think of anything. He glanced back over at Chihiro. She was so full of life. The way she laughed and stumbled over her own feet. That was something he would never be. It was something that could be taken away from her and he wouldn't allow it. Chihiro giggled and danced back over to the table.

"Why so serious?" she said with a laugh.

He instantly composed his face.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

The spirits on stage started strumming a slower paced song. Spirits immediately gathered on the dance floor. He stood and bowed.

"Now may I have this dance?"

She giggled and led him onto the dance floor. He had observed human dancing before. He lightly placed his arms around her waist. She linked her arms around his neck. They started swaying back and fourth slowly. There bodies gradually started getting closer to each other like magnets. They danced in silence staring into each others eyes. She blinked her thick lashes at him occasionally and smiled. It was like they were having a conversation with each other without speaking. He didn't want this moment to end. The warmth of her body filled every pore in his skin. Her scent surrounded him with a gentle caress. When the song ended they stood motionless for a moment. Chihiro took a step back. Her warmth immediately left him. He forced himself not to pull her body back toward him. They stepped off the dance floor together and walked back toward the table. Lin and Kamaji came over to the table and chatted idly with them for awhile. Slowly the spirits started to disperse. Chihiro let out a loud yawn. Haku stood and started leading her back toward his room. She leaned into Haku's irresistible body heat.

"You need rest." he murmured.

"Mhmm" she hummed.

Suddenly a cough formed in her chest. The cough felt as if it rattled her bones. She felt something wet in her hand. She opened her palm to a small circle of blood. Haku gasped in horror.

"Its starting. We need to get you to Kamaji."

**I'm sorry that this is such a cliffy guys, but I had to do it! Haha. I've finally got my update schedule back in order. Next chapter on Sunday! **


	14. Chapter 14: Faith

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews there really appreciated! Don't have much to say this time. I'll let you guys get to reading! **

**Ch 14: Faith **

Haku scooped Chihiro up and started running with god like speed. She coughed into his shirt. Her blood stained his beautiful white tunic. A cold sweat started erupting from her pores. Her vision blurred. Haku threw the door opened to the boiler room.

"It's starting!" he screamed.

When Kamaji caught sight of them he jumped up. Kamaji quickly laid a blanket onto the floor.

"H-Haku what's happening to me." she croaked.

Haku placed her on the blanket without so much as looking at her. He paced back in forth angrily.

"Why is this happening already Kamaji." he growled.

Kamaji continued to round up herbs and mix them together.

"WHY!" he screamed.

He punched the wall in frustration. All the drawers came loose.

"Calm yourself!" Kamaji screamed.

Kamaji ran over to her and poured a foul tasting liquid into her mouth.

"That will make her more comfortable. It wont slow it down though." Kamaji mumbled.

She turned her head to look at Haku.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Haku continued to pace back and forth as if she didn't say anything.

"You have to go back to the human world Chihiro."

"I wont go."

Haku stopped pacing. He shot his head toward her. His eyes were flaming.

"You will go or you will die."

"I don't care." she said firmly.

"You're going back I wont watch you die!" he screamed.

"Its not like you can make me leave Haku! You cant even go down the hill to take me back!"

Haku was taking a back. What she said was true, he couldn't force her to leave. He couldn't walk past the hill. She would have to walk back on her own. He balled his fists.

"I don't care how sick I get. Its better than going back to the human world. I'm staying. I'll get better Haku! Have some faith in me!" she croaked.

He glanced over at her. She was already starting to deteriorate. Her skin was losing its glow. Her lips were pale. He couldn't bare to look at her anymore. He walked out of the boiler room. He collapsed on one of the stairs. Tears silently fell down his cheeks. What was he going to do? He was going to lose the women he loved. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and took flight. There was only one person he knew that might be able to help them.

**This is like my shortest chapter ever I know. But I'll make it up to you guys by updating in a couple of days! Lots of good stuff is in store for you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15: Agony

**Chapter 15: The dream of agony. **

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. This chapter is flufftastic I think you all will love it! I'm also working on an Inuyasha fanfic right now, so if any of you guys are into Inuyasha make sure you check that out! **

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Haku growled.

"I'm sorry Kohaku, there truly is nothing I can do."

He pounded his fist on the table and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

"What am I suppose to do then? Watch her die?" he murmured into his hands.

"First you need to pull yourself together. She cannot see you like this."

He looked up at Zeniba, his eyes blurred with tears.

Zeniba sat back in her chair.

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything." he whispered.

"You must admit your love to each other."

"I ca-"

Zeniba held up her hand to silence him.

"If Chihiro goes back to her world, you both will be miserable. You love her, she loves you, she is destined to stay in this world."

"But she will die if she stays Zeniba!" he exclaimed.

Zeniba paused for a moment. As if she was lost in thought.

"This is a long shot Kohaku, but in order for her to stay she must be transformed into a spirit. The only one with that kind of power is the spirit god of light Shinto."

Of course he had heard of the spirit god before. He thought it was just a myth.

"How do I find him?"

"They say he lives in the mountains to the west. The mountain where he resides shines with bright light."

"But how do you know this Zeniba?" he exclaimed his voice full of doubt.

"I don't know this for certain Kohaku. But you must have faith."

He would walk to the edge of the earth to save her. If the spirit god made Chihiro a spirit, they could finally be together. And all of the pain and suffering would be over. A feeling of hope started to arise. He took flight without looking back.

Chihiro laid in on the blanket in the boiler room, writhing in pain. Her whole body ached, she had a rising fever, every time she coughed blood flew out of her mouth. Sleep was the only thing that soothed her, but when she did sleep she would scream out for Haku. Despite all the agony, she still wanted to stay in the spirit world. She knew Haku was only trying to protect her, but she believed she was strong enough to come out of this. Kamaji tried to convince her to go back many times, but never prevailed. Lin took care of her in-between work. She felt as if Lin was on her side. She ran a damp cloth over her forehead. Chihiro cleared her throat.

"I'm so sorry Lin, Kamaji. I feel like I'm such a pain." she whispered.

"Hey this is what friends are for Chihiro!" Lin exclaimed.

She could tell the spirit women was tired. Purple bags hung under her eyes.

"Lin I'm feeling much better." she lied. "Go take a nap."

Lin yawned.

"I'm find kiddo."

"Please Lin! I really do feel better, I'm just going to go to sleep now."

Lin pulled the blankets over her before crawling through the door to go to her own bed. Chihiro watched Kamaji work for a few hours till night fell. The soot balls often came up to see if she was alright. Chihiro listened to the sound of Kamaji snoring. A few more heavy coughs tore through her lungs before she fell asleep. All she could see was blackness. In the distance a figure came into view. It was Haku but he was running away from her.

"Haku!"

No matter how fast she ran she didn't get any closer to him. She collapsed to her knees. Sobs racked through her chest.

"Haku!" she screamed.

Suddenly cool hands pulled her up onto there lap. Her eyes fluttered open. Haku's arms were wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head back to look at his face. His emerald eyes were swimming with emotion.

"I'm sorry Chihiro." he whispered.

She turned around to hug him.

"No, I'm sorry." she whispered into his neck.

Haku stroked her ringlets of hair. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Before she knew it there were kissing each other. It was a bittersweet kind of kiss. Warm tears started rolling down her cheeks. Haku pushed her face back and brushed them away.

"You need a good night of sleep, it will help with the illness." he whispered.

She nodded.

Haku scooped her up and started heading for his room. She buried her head in his chest. When they reached his room he slowly sat her on the bed. He covered her with blankets. He turned and started to walk away, she grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her and stared at her feverish face.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

Her brown eyes pleaded him. He cupped her face in his hands, and planted a kiss onto her lips. She gave him a small smile before rolling over. He walked over to the wall furthest away from her and sat. She needed to rest, he didn't want to bother her by sleeping in the same bed. He leaned against the wall his eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly a loud pound came on his door. He stood straight up. Light streamed in from the balcony. It must be morning, it felt as if he'd only slept for a few minutes.

"Dragon!" Lin screamed.

Haku opened the door and zipped Lin's mouth shut.

"Mmm? MMMMMMM!"

"I brought Chihiro up here so she could get a good nights sleep. She's fine. I'll undo the spell if you promise not to yell." he said calmly.

Lin nodded.

He waved his hand to undo the spell.

"WELL YOU COULD OF TOLD ME YOU WERE BRING HER UP HERE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!" she screamed.

Her hands immediately flew up to cover her mouth. Her narrowed his eyes at her, then turned back to Chihiro. She was still sleeping soundly. They both sighed of relief.

"Listen I got to get to work dragon, take care of her. And don't try any funny business" she grumbled.

He nodded and shut the door in her face. He listened to Lin's foot steps pound away. Haku turned and watched Chihiro sleep, her face looked so peaceful now. He thought back to the night before. He'd never seen someone in such agony before. Suddenly Chihiro's eye brows furrowed.

"H-Haku." she yelled her arms reached out for him.

He quickly walked over to her and put his hands in hers. Her face immediately relaxed. In this moment he knew he couldn't let her away from his side.

**Super duper cute chapter right! Haha. Leave me a review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Heart beat

**Hi everyone! 58 reviews! You guys are the best, so I'm updating a day early for you all! Thanks so much, I love reading each and every one of your reviews! There's a lot more fluffyness in this chapter and it gets a bit steamy! What more could you want? Haha. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: Heart beat **

Haku sighed. This sleeping human girl had him wrapped around her finger. Her thick black lashes fluttered opened. She gazed down at there hands and smiled.

"Bad dreams still?" he murmured.

Her smile grew wider.

"No, it was a very good dream."

He bend down and kissed the top of her feverish forehead.

"What was it about?" he whispered into her hairline.

It was hard for Chihiro to speak with his face hovering over her. She finally found her words.

"You."

Haku laid down on the bed beside her, and propped his head up with his elbow. He listened to Chihiro's heart beat flutter like a bird. He smoothed a wild curl by her face, which made her heart beat quicken. He felt a smile form on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she said with a laugh.

He pressed his lips lightly to hers, making her heart sound as if it were going to jump out of her chest.

"Your heart beat, it fascinates me."

She blushed and grinned mischievously. She kissed his lips with burning passion. She planted hot kisses along his jaw and worked her way down his neck. Desire arose within him. She suddenly stopped and pressed her ear to his chest. His heart was pounding just as hers was. She giggled. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow his desire for her. She placed her hand on the side of his face. He slowly opened his eyes. His cool emerald eyes suddenly looked like they were burning. She planted another kiss onto his lips, he opened his mouth against hers. The burning sensation started spreading across his whole body. Chihiro slowly ran her fingers across the neckline of his shirt. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. A growl of pleasure escaped his throat. Haku get a hold of yourself you have to stop! He screamed at himself. He reluctantly pulled back from Chihiro's kiss.

"Now's not a good time for this Chihiro, you have to focus on getting well."

She was disappointed but knew he was right. She wanted him so badly, but she knew she shouldn't rush into these things with him. She blushed deeply and slowly nodded. He pecked her lips and sat up. His face turned serious.

"I have to talk to you, and everyone about something."

She cocked her head questionably. He scooped her up and started walking toward the boiler room. She coughed into her hand and quickly closed her fist.

"Let me see." he growled.

"No Haku I'm fi-"

He grabbed her hand. Anger spread across his face when he seen the blood. He dropped her hand and quickened his pace. When they arrived in the boiler room, Kamaji was working vigorously as usually. The soot balls squeaked a greeting to them. Haku sat her down gently on the wooden floor.

"Kamaji, I need to speak with you. Where is Lin?"

"I'm not sure, you never know about that women." he said as he crawled towards them.

Kamaji looked down at Chihiro and shook his head with sadness. Another painful set of coughs rippled through her chest. Darkness swallowed her. She heard voices all around her. A wet cloth was smoothed over her forehead.

"It's starting to tear her soul apart." Kamaji whispered.

"Well, we cant just stand around here! What do you we do!" Lin yelled.

"I know you cant live without her Haku. Looking for the spirit god is your only option." said Kamaji

"Ssh she's starting to come to." Haku whispered.

Haku pressed his lips to her forehead. She blinked her eyes opened. Haku, Lin, and Kamaji were huddling over her, they all seemed to swirl around into one blob. She blinked again and her vision started to clear. She rubbed her hand across her aching head.

"How are you feeling?" Kamaji whispered softly.

"My head.. I feel like I was hit by a bus." she croaked.

Haku wrung out the rag and placed it back on her forehead. His face was hard as stone.

"Chihiro, we need to talk about something. It might make you better."

Haku spilled out every detail about talking with Zeniba.

"You mean the spirit god Shinto could make me like you?" she said happily.

"He could but it doesn't mean he will, its not for certain if he even exists."

"It's worth a shot right?"

Haku nodded.

"We'll set out tomorrow morning."

"But what if he doesn't even exist and-"

Haku raised his hand to silence Lin. He picked up Chihiro and walked out without another word. She huddled into Haku's alluring chest. Haku slammed his room door behind them.

"Haku I-"

Haku's lips came crashing down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how worried I was when you blacked out." he whispered into her lips.

She smiled and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

**Awe they finally admitted there love for each other! Wasn't this chapter just a big ball of fluffyness? Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Death written all over you

**Hello my awesome readers! Here's chapter 17 for ya! I've decided to start updating more frequently now, I'm sorry if its an inconvenience. Thank you so much for your reviews! They all have a special place in my heart! I wanted to let you guys know I've enabled anonymous reviews, so now you have no excuse not to review! Haha. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: "Death written all over you." **

Chihiro awoke entangled in Haku's arms. She smiled and raised her head up from his chest. His face was soft, without even a line of tenseness in it. He looked exactly like the boy she knew eight years ago. She gently pushed his bangs back, and touched her lips to his. His eyes slowly fluttered opened. He grinned.

"What a lovely way to be woken up."

She smiled and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He gently place his arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"I don't feel as bad, when I'm with you."

He place his cool hand on her forehead. It felt like heaven.

"Your fever is worse."

She grabbed his hand from her forehead and interlaced her fingers with his. His emerald eyes met with hers. She could get lost in them for hours. There lips met softly. A light knock came at his door. He growled, and swung it opened.

"Good morning master Haku. Yubaba wishes to see you at once."

He bowed before the toad spirit and shut the door. Chihiro sat up.

"What could Yubaba want?"

"She must have found out your ill." he said smoothly.

Chihiro stepped onto the floor, and smoothed out her wrinkled pink attire. Suddenly everything started spinning, she stumbled backwards. Haku scooped her up before she could fall. He growled.

"That's why you shouldn't be walking."

She huffed. She hated that the illness was taking all her independence away. She could barely even walk by herself. Haku stepped out onto the balcony.

"Haku what are you-"

He leaped off the balcony, and stuck his hand out in front of him. A blue shield of energy enclosed around them, as they gently floated down to the ground. He quickly started going down the boiler room steps.

"What are you doing? We have to go see Yubaba."

"I am going to see Yubaba, you will wait for me in the boiler room."

She huffed and crossed her arms. He kissed the top of her forehead making her momentary anger melt away. When they entered the boiler room Lin was feeding the soot balls.

"Chihiro! How are you feeling!" Lin exclaimed.

"I'm fine."

Haku sat her down gently.

"She's not fine. Her fever is rising. Kamaji can you give her more medicine?"

Kamaji nodded and started mixing herbs together. Haku knelt in front of her and planted a kiss onto her lips. Lin's eyes widened, Kamaji smiled.

"Take care of her." he murmured as he walked out the door.

Lin laughed.

"Now try to tell me there isn't any thing going on between you two?"

She felt her cheeks flush a deeper red. Kamaji crawled over to them and placed the shallow cup of medicine in her hand. She tossed the foul tasting liquid back. It burned her throat on its way down. Lin placed a bowl of sweet rice in front of her.

"When you're better I want every detail. Got it?"

She giggled and picked up her chop sticks.

"When are you two planning on leaving?" Kamaji asked.

"I'm not sure. Yubaba summoned Haku just before we came."

Lin sneered.

"She probably finally noticed you haven't been working."

Chihiro stared down into her bowl of rice. She better not give Haku any trouble. He's gotten in enough trouble because of me as it is.

"Ahh well if it isn't my little ex apprentice." Yubaba patronized.

Ai quietly walked into the room and stood beside Yubaba at her desk.

"What do you want?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'd love to know why your girlfriend hasn't been showing up for work."

"She's ill." he said flatly.

"And I bet that's the reason she's been staying in your room too huh?" she said sweetly.

He growled. She flew over to him.

"This is a high class place I'm running here. I don't want any little children running around. Got it?"

He merely stared at her emotionless.

"Make sure she gets back to work, or she's out. You got that." she growled.

He turned and walked out of the room. Yubaba huffed and sat back in her desk. She waited until she heard the shutter of Haku fly past her window.

"Find Chihiro and see how ill she really is."

Ai bowed before her.

"Yes master."

Chihiro idly chatted with Lin in the boiler room. She couldn't keep her mind off wondering if Haku was okay. Lin laughed.

"Don't worry about him, Chihiro he's a powerful river god."

She blushed a little. Was it that obvious she was worried? Haku gracefully walked into the room carrying a large cloth bag, his sword was attached to his hip. She stood up.

"What is that Haku?" she asked.

"Things we'll need for our trip." he said as he set the bag down.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Do you feel well enough to fly for a little while?"

His hot breath caressed her face.

"I should be alright." she mumbled.

She felt Lin eyeing them. He let his hand fall to his side. Kamaji crawled toward them.

"I made up some medicines to take with you on your trip." He handed Haku a small metal box.

"Thank you." Haku said as gracefully placed it in the bag.

Chihiro eyed Haku's hand movements again. They never ceased to fascinate her. They were always flawless. Suddenly the boiler room door swung opened. Ai elegantly walked in. Her hips swayed from side to side as she moved, her arms were tightly crossed against her chest. She stopped and locked her eyes on Chihiro. She instinctively stepped out in front of Haku. If it's me she wants its me she's going to get. Haku growled and blocked Ai's view of her with his body. She tried to step away from him but his hand firmly grasped her wrist.

"I came to see how sick your little pet human actually is." she said smoothly.

Haku growled. Lin and Kamaji came and stood next to Haku. Completely shielding her from Ai. Ai laughed.

"If I really wanted to eat her I would of done it already."

Chihiro's stomach turned.

"I'm merely doing as I am told. Now step aside and let me see her." she hissed.

There body's tensed and squeezed closer together.

"Come on guys, she just wants to see me."

Lin and Kamaji reluctantly moved aside. Haku's feet stayed firmly planted. She stepped around Haku his lips were turned up in a snarl, reminding her of the fierce dragon he actually was. Ai's piercing blue eyes examined her carefully. Her lips turned up in a smile.

"You've got death written all over you."

Haku snarled and shifted into his dragon form. He forcefully pressed his fangs up against Ai's face. Loud growls bubbled from his throat, saliva dripped off his mouth. She smiled and walked out as elegantly as she walked in. Haku shifted back. His hands were balled up into fists. She gently placed her hand on his tense forearm.

"Hm, that girl needs a good clock in the face." Lin mumbled.

Haku picked up there bag, signaling that they were leaving. She embraced Lin, and then Kamaji.

"Be strong." Kamaji whispered into her ear.

"I will."

Haku silently picked her up and walked out the door. His emerald eyes were swimming with anger. She leaned up and pecked his lips. His expression softened a little. He stopped at the bridge and sat her down.

"Can you fly?" he murmured.

She nodded. He immediately shifted. She slowly got up onto his back, trying carefully not to make herself dizzy. When she was sure there bag was securely on her shoulder, she firmly gripped his horns. He flew slowly trying not to make her feel faint.

"Haku do we even know where were going?" she whispered.

He shook his head and continued to fly west.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! What'd you guys think of Ai's little burst of attitude? Any predictions for the next chapter? I'd love to here what you think in your reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18: Rikosu

**Hey guys I'm on spring break, you know what that means? More frequent updates! This is just a fun little chapter that I thought of. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 18: Rikosu **

Chihiro watched the vast landscape pass in a blur below them. She laid her head against Haku's, he purred in contentment. Suddenly they slowly started floating to the ground.

"We'll stop here to rest."

She was happy to be back on land. She yawned as she stretched out her stiff muscles. They were standing in an open grassland. The long grass tickled her ankles. She smoothed her wild wind blown ringlets with her fingers. She suddenly noticed a sound of rushing water.

"Hear that?" she whispered.

Haku nodded once.

"There's a river up ahead."

She excitedly started walking towards the sound. She smiled when she caught site of the river. It had a small water fall flowing down it. The water was the clearest light blue she had ever seen. She dipped her hand in the water. It was warm from the sun. Haku protectively scanned the area with his eyes. She turned to him.

"The water is so lovely. Is it alright if I bathe?"

He scanned over the area one more time. It didn't look like the spirit of the river was present, and he didn't smell anyone either.

He nodded. Chihiro smiled and took out a simple blue kimono from there bag. He walked away with his back to her to give her privacy. He kept his hand on his sword, and listened intently for any new sounds. He heard a splash of Chihiro getting into the water. He concentrated on keeping his eyes forward. Chihiro hummed softly to herself. The water gently caressed her skin. She was so happy to bathe. She started scrubbing every inch of her skin.

"What a lovely maiden."

Chihiro shrieked. Haku had his hands around the spirits throat before she could even blink. The spirits long wavy hair matched the color of the water. His skin was a pale ivory. He wore a silver tunic and black hakama's. A sudden realization hit her, he must be the spirit of the river.

"Haku stop!" she screamed.

"I didn't know she was already taken." the spirit croaked.

Haku dropped him and stared at her. She looked at him confusedly, then realized he was staring at her fully exposed chest. She shrieked and sunk down into the water. She grabbed her kimono and ran behind a tree. She slipped it on and grumbled to herself, I cant believe the nerve of that guy. She held her chest and tried to stifle another round of coughs. She wiped the blood from her lips away, and stepped out from behind the tree. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"I'm sorry maiden, I didn't mean to startle you. It's not every day a human women bathes in my river."

His voice was smooth as silk. A honest smile curved at his lips, showing the tips of his small fang like teeth. His eyes were the same light blue as his hair. He glided over to her and kissed her hand.

"My name is Rikosu."

She smiled at his kindness.

"My name is Chihiro."

Haku threw daggers at Rikosu through his eyes. She smirked at his jealousy. Rikosu jerked his thumb back toward Haku.

"Your mate has a rather good grip."

Rikosu's eyes glinted with humor.

"My apologies." Haku murmured.

Chihiro could hear the insincerity in his voice. She shot him a look.

"What do you think of my river?" Rikosu asked sweetly.

"Oh its lovely! The water is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

His smile shown through his clear blue eyes.

"Chihiro, we should be going." Haku said flatly.

She nodded.

"It gets rather lonely out here, only animals come to drink from my river. I hope you'll come see me again."

Haku came and took her hand. She smiled at Rikosu.

"We will."

She waved to him as they walked away. She looked back again and he was gone.

"What a nice spirit."

She looked up at Haku, his face was hard as stone.

"He was staring at you."

"He was the only one who was staring." she grumbled.

He opened his mouth then snapped it shut again.

**What'd you think of Rikosu, he's a flirt isn't he? Haha. I loved writing this chapter! Review, review, review! **


	19. Chapter 19: Imaginary spirit god

**Hey guys I've decided to update one more time before spring break is over! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! This chapter is super short, but full of action I promise! **

**Chapter 19: Imaginary spirit god **

They continued to fly west for hours. Chihiro yawned and absent mindedly ran her fingers over Haku's silver scales. He suddenly began to growl, they floated to the ground. He clenched his teeth and looked around.

"What is it Haku?"

"We've been flying in circles for the past hour." he growled.

She cocked her head.

He could tell what she was thinking. He shook his head.

"Its not me. I know I've been going in the right direction."

"Then what's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she fell to her knees. Her vision blurred, coughs rumbled through her chest. Haku knelt beside her and rubbed her back. He pressed his hand to her forehead and drew it back.

"Your fever is extremely high."

She tried to stifle her coughs. Suddenly Haku sprung up and drew his sword.

"Hello Haku." a voice hummed.

She glanced up to see a blurred Ai, her lips were turned up in a smile.

"Why are you here?" Haku growled.

Ai's gazed at the feeble human. She's so close to death. She'll be the way to get to him. Her eyes traveled back to Haku. His sword was pointed at her his jaw was clenched. She smiled wider. First she had to test the river god's strength, to see if he would truly be valuable to her master. She sent a ball of energy at him, he easily sliced it in half with his sword.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled.

"You really should stop talking and fight!"

She hurtled two more balls of energy at Haku. Chihiro's eyes widened. She was trying to hurt him! He jumped and escaped the blasts. They went flying into a tree behind them, knocking it over. Why would she do this now? She had plenty of opportunities before. Her head started pounding. She grimaced and held her head in her hands. Haku glided over to her.

"Are you okay?"

She kept her head in her hands. Tears started streaming down her face. She could barely hear him, it sounded as if he was far away.

"Never turn your back on your opponent dragon."

She heard a loud noise then a crash. She slowly lifted her head up. Ai's fist was raised, Haku was laying on the ground a few feet away. Chihiro sobbed into her hands and shook her head. This wasn't real, this couldn't be real, she had to be dreaming. Ai's laughter rang through her ears. It played over and over again in her head. She slammed her fists on the sides of her head, trying to make it go way. Someone's hand touched her shoulder, she slowly looked back. It was Ai, a smirk was on her face.

"Hey there, did I manage to get under your skin?" she asked sweetly.

Chihiro started to shake. She pounded her fists against her head again.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!" she screamed.

Haku pulled himself off the ground. His eyes widened when he seen Ai's hand on Chihiro's shoulder. He flew over to her and swung his sword at her face. She spun around to dodge it. The sharp blade cut her hair off just above her shoulders. Her straight blonde locks floated to the ground.

"Hey that doesn't grow back you punk!" she screamed.

She touched the ends of her hair and growled. He glanced over at Chihiro she was lying on the ground. He ran over and scooped her up. Her chest lifted with shallow breaths.

"Chihiro wake up."

She didn't stir. He pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Listen to me, I can help you save her."

"You just tried to kill me!" he screamed.

Ai sighed.

"I was merely testing your strength."

Haku stared down at Chihiro, blood stained her lips. He wiped it away with his hand.

"She is going to die, do you want to save her or not?" she said smoothly.

"I don't need your help."

He turned and started to walk away.

Ai laughed.

"She will die before you find your imaginary spirit god."

Haku stiffened. He turned to her.

"You can save her?" he whispered.

"I cannot but my master can. Come I will take you to him."

Haku looked down at Chihiro, then started to follow Ai.

**Ahh its getting good right? Next chapter will be up as soon possible. I'm sure this week will be crazy at school but bare with me! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20: Gonyu

**Chapter 19: Gonyu.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I meant to update yesterday but got super busy! This chapter's on the short side but I assure you its good.**

Chihiro was surrounded by a dark world of swirling pain. She tried to hold in her screams, so she wouldn't worry Haku.

"You know you could always let go."

"Get out of my head Ai." she growled.

Ai's melodic laugher rang through her head.

Chihiro fidgeted in Haku's arms. He kissed her sweat slicked forehead.

"How much longer?" he growled.

He'd been following Ai for at least an hour, he couldn't stand seeing Chihiro in pain for much longer.

Ai responded by flipping her hair over her shoulder. He gritted his teeth. They were walking through an area full of jagged black rocks. He'd never seen anything so animus looking. He glanced back up to see Ai stopped in front of a stagnate pool of water. He stopped in his tracks. The water was black as night. Ai stepped in and turned to him.

"This is the pool in which my master resides. Step in if you wish to save her."

Haku immediately stepped into the water. He felt as if his very soul was being polluted by it. Chihiro moaned in pain. He stroked her back in an effort to comfort her. A smile turned up at Ai's lips. A pink energy blast formed in her hand. She threw the blast down towards the water. The water parted and the blast formed a wide circle. She smiled and jumped into the circle, completely disappearing. He clenched his jaw and jumped in after her.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open, it even hurt to open her eye lids. She raised her eyes to look at Haku, he was staring off into the distance, his face was like stone, his jaw was clenched tightly. She looked forward to see what he was staring at. Before them was a building as big as the bathhouse. Except it was wide instead of tall, and made of gray stone.

"Haku Wher-?"

He placed his index finger against her lips. Ai stepped in front of them and waved her hand, signaling them to follow her. Her head started to pound. She started to wane in and out of consciousness. She heard the sound of a door slamming. She struggled to focus her eyes to where the noise had came from. They stepped into a large dimly lit room. She could see a shadow sitting in a large chair. Ai stepped ahead of them and bowed before the figure. The figure stood up and came into the light. Long dark hair cascaded down the mans back, power emanated from his broad body, his skin was pale as if he'd never seen the sun, he had piercing blue eyes identical to Ai's. He smiled at Ai, the light glinted off his fang like teeth, Chihiro sucked in a breath. Haku pulled her closer to his chest, her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"You've done well my little Emiko."

Who was this man talking about? Was Ai's real name Emiko?

The man touched the ends of Ai's hair. A laugh rumbled from his chest.

"I see Haku managed to get hold of you." he said with amusement.

Ai bowed slightly.

"I was careless my lord." she whispered.

"Hm."

The man started to walk towards them. She wasn't afraid of Yubaba or any other spirit, but this man terrified her. She closed her eyes and buried her head into Haku's neck.

"I see you are as powerful as they say Kohaku." the mans deep voice rumbled.

Haku's arms tensed around Chihiro.

"My name is Gonyu, the strongest spirit in the world."

Haku snickered.

"And what would the strongest spirit in the world want with me?"

Chihiro turned her head to face Gonyu. He looked at her and smiled. She shuttered.

"Hm, I'm sure you'd like a full explanation."

Gonyu sat back in his chair and clapped his hands. The lights got brighter. He gracefully took a sip of a some kind of drink in a wine glass. Ai knelt by his feet.

"I sent Emiko to watch you. So tell me Emiko what did you learn about our friend Haku here?

Ai or Emiko grinned.

"His fighting style is strong. He sends his magic through his sword to increase its power. He's not much of a hands on fighter like myself. His speed is incredible, though we match in strength, he is faster than me."

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"This whole time you were just spying on Haku? So being Yubaba's apprentice had nothing to do with it? It was just a way to get closer to him!" she exclaimed.

A smile twitched at Gonyu's lips. Haku glared down at her. She didn't care she wanted to hear Emiko's full explanation.

"Precisely, I figured being that witches apprentice would help me learn more about Haku and it did. Though I almost ended up killing the witch, for trying to use her weak magic on me. Such as the contract spell." she said smoothly.

Chihiro's mouth gapped open. She knew her real name the whole time? Yubaba's magic didn't even affect her!

"And why would you go through all this trouble just to spy on me?"

Chihiro was using all her strength to stay conscious.

Gonyu stood.

"Your powers river god, were being wasted at that bathhouse. I would love to have your strength at my side."

Haku sneered.

"And what makes you think I'd fight for you?"

Gonyu laughed.

"You want your women to be saved and made into a spirit don't you?"

Chihiro gasped. She looked into Haku's eyes, she saw defeat in them.

"No Haku!" she screamed hoarsely.

"You will save her?" he murmured.

"If you will serve me, I assure you I will."

With all the strength she had left in her, Chihiro stood up in front of Haku. He wouldn't meet her eyes. She grabbed his head and titled it down to look at her. Tears started spilling over.

"You cant do this." she croaked.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"It will be okay."

She shook her head.

"No it wont Haku! It wont! I wont let you do this!"

His lips crashed down onto hers.

"I have someone I have to protect Chihiro, and that is you. I love you."

She opened her mouth but no words came out. He kissed her again.

Gonyu smiled exposing his fangs. Haku scowled at him.

"Emiko, please take Chihiro to a room."

"Yes my lord."

"Hey, you have to turn Chihiro into a spirit now! She doesn't have much time!" he screamed.

Gonyu chuckled.

"Rest assure Haku, I will. But I have matters to discuss with you first."

He growled. Emiko grabbed Chihiro by the wrist and started dragging her away.

"I'll come for you Chihiro."

She nodded at him as Emiko dragged her out of the room. He turned his attention back to Gonyu, a contract appeared in his hand.

"Haku, will you kill for me?"

His eyes widened.

Gonyu smiled sadistically.

"I can feel your very darkest desires Haku, I can grant them."

Haku drew his sword. He slid the sharp blade across his index finger, and signed his name on the contract.

Gonyu rolled up the contract and sat gracefully back in his chair.

"Here is your first assignment."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise to update sooner this time! Until then my readers! **


	21. Chapter 21: Prison

**Hiya guys! I finally have 21 up for you, its short but I think you'll like it. The next few chapters will be way more length promise. **

**Chapter 21: Prison **

Something wasn't right about this place. Chihiro could feel it in her soul. Tears were still flowing steadily down her cheeks, blurring her vision and making her coughs worsen. She coughed into her hand and drew it back. Blood covered her whole palm, she closed her hand into a tight fist. Ai stopped in front of a door and swung it open. Chihiro stepped in, it looked nothing like she expected. There was a large bed in the center of the room with a fireplace across from it, the walls were gray stone like the outside of the building. Emiko lazily leaned against the door frame. Chihiro looked around puzzled.

"What are we doing here?" she croaked.

"You'll stay in here till my master is ready for you." Ai said with a flip of her hair.

"But-"

Ai turned on her heel and slammed the door before she could finish. Chihiro sat down on the bed. What if I die before he changes me? She buried her face in her hands. What kinds of horrible things would that man make Haku do for him? She stood and walked to the only window in the room, a small square one. It was about the width of her head. She gazed out it. She gasped when she seen the sky, it was a deep crimson. The air had a thick haze wafting around it. Whatever they were it was sure scary looking. She noticed the pond they came threw. The black water was stirring violently. She suddenly noticed a figure walking toward the water. She squinted her eyes to try and see better. Her eyes widened. It was Haku!

"Haku!" she screamed as loud as she could.

He stopped in place and turned toward her. She pounded her fist on the window. Suddenly a hand yanked her onto the floor. She looked up at Ai her arms were crossed, she wore a sour expression on her face.

"Don't interfere."

She pulled her aching body off the floor.

"Ai, P-Please just tell me where he's going."

"My name is not Ai." she snapped.

"Emiko" she pleaded.

Emiko smirked.

"He is going on a little mission for my master." she said smoothly.

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"Please tell me he'll be okay, he wont be harmed in any way right?"

Emiko turned and started to walk out.

"We'll see when he gets back. Now until then, be quite." Emiko said in an annoyed tone.

When Chihiro was sure she was gone, she rushed back to the window. He was gone. The black pool of water was now stagnate once again. Wherever he was going, she had to follow him. She had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that he was in danger. She ran to the shoji door and slid it open slowly. She started walking into the dark hallway. It was silent. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get out some how. She felt along both sides of the walls, hoping to feel a door of some kind. There was nothing, just the feel of the cool gray stone on her finger tips.

"Chihiro."

She knew that voice anywhere it was Haku. She spun around.

"Haku!" she exclaimed.

There was nothing but blackness behind her. That was Haku it had to be.

"Haku?" she whispered.

There was nothing but silence. She started to shiver violently. Am I hallucinating? No just keep moving forward. She tiptoed along, feeling the walls with her fingers again.

"I love you."

She spun around again. No Haku. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Haku, I love you too. Where are you?" she croaked.

Her shivers started to get more violent. She fell to her knees. What's happening? Why could she hear him? She knew it was him it had to be, some how he was speaking to her.

"Look a little girl lost there way." A deep voice rumbled.

She didn't even bother looking up. Gonyu lifted her over his shoulder.

"Put me down." her voice came out and barely a whisper.

He kept walking like he didn't hear her, she knew he had. He threw her down on the bed, in the room she had previously been in. He turned and started to walk away.

"Where's Haku?"

Gonyu chuckled.

"Where is he!" she growled.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."

**What do you guys think is going on with Haku? Let me know in your reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22: Darkness

**I haven't updated in forever I know, sorry! School is out in a few weeks, so the teachers of course are cramming as much homework in as possible. This chapter was inspired by the song Forgotten by Linkin Park. The song basically describes what Haku might be feeling in this chapter, and what's happening to him. I suggest you check it out! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Ch 22: Darkness**

The longer Chihiro spent in this place, the worse she felt. She could no longer control her coughing, it was a challenge just to breathe. She couldn't tell day from night it was always dark, she just laid in her bed and gave up. She was going to die before anyone could reach her. Haku left her once again. She no longer had the energy to cry, she just squeezed her eyes shut and fell asleep. Warm fingers were suddenly drawing patterns on her bare back. Soft lips kissed up her neck and paused at her ear.

"Chihiro." Haku whispered.

"Haku! Where-"

Haku was suddenly on top of her, his intoxicating warmth filled her body. His lips came crashing down onto hers. Her body melted into him and her lips parted. Haku ran his tongue along her bottom lip. As if he was begging for entrance into her mouth. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him, her body fitted perfectly against his. Her eyes snapped open she'd been having these dreams for days now. They were torturing her. She thought she would go insane before death found her. She ran her fingers threw her matted curls, and mustered up the energy to walk to the window. She put her hand over her mouth to cover her shriek. Haku was walking toward her his sword was dragging on the ground covered in blood. She sprinted down the hallway she didn't know where she was going, she just had to get out. She collapsed onto the ground and coughed onto the floor. She laid on the cold floor for awhile, she didn't have the strength to go on. Suddenly a crimson light was shining down on her. It was from a window and a big one. A burst of energy started flowing through her. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She didn't care at the moment she just had to get to Haku. She sent her elbow sailing through the glass. She was so happy when it shattered she didn't even feel the cuts on her arm. She forced herself through the window and landed with a thud onto the ground. Luckily it was only a few feet down. She hopped up and frantically glanced around for Haku. She spotted him ran into him. She sobbed into his chest.

"Are you okay?" she murmured.

His body was hard. She looked up into his eyes. They were staring forwards, his eyes were cold and sinister looking.

"Haku?"

His face was still emotionless. Chihiro watched blood drip off his sword and land onto the grass. The blood was the same color as the sky. She cringed and buried her face into his chest.

"What's wrong with you?"

Just like a switch was turned on Haku mechanically pressed his sword to her throat. She gasped, tears started streaming down her face. Haku's emerald eyes no longer had the light she loved the most in them. They were dead, and filled with darkness. She closed her eyes and crashed her lips onto his. Instead of killing her he drew his sword back slightly. This was it! Maybe she was getting through to him! She wrapped her arms around his neck and fitted her body against his.

"Try as you might your attempts are in vain."

She ignored Gonyu's voice and deepened the kiss. She felt a hand burry itself into her hair. She smiled against his mouth.

"Stop her!"

With one fluent motion Emiko yanked her onto the ground. She watched the light fade from Haku's eyes again. She stood up angrily.

"Why did you do this to him! He kept up his end of the deal and you haven't!"

Gonyu chuckled.

"This was my intention all along, I have full control over him."

Chihiro gritted her teeth.

"And this isn't the weak control like what Yubaba had over him. He can hear my thoughts and is forced to obey them." he said smoothly.

Suddenly Haku pressed his sword up against her neck again.

"Why do you want control over him!" she screamed.

"Why, to do my killing of course. A man like me has many enemies."

"I know that's not true! You were scared of Haku!"

The sword pressed deeper into her neck drawing a line of blood.

"Let me kill her master." Emiko pleaded.

Gonyu chuckled and motioned his hand to follow him.

Emiko grinned and followed behind him. Haku gracefully put his sword in its sheath and started walking toward them. She crumbled onto the ground and buried her face in her hands. When she looked back up they were gone. There was only one person she knew that would know what to do.

"Zeniba!" she screamed into the hair band on her wrist.

She got no response. Maybe it didn't work in whatever realm she was in. She had to find the pool of black water. She looked around and easily spotted it. Her legs felt like jelly, she couldn't even stand. She crawled toward the pool of water. She gasped when she seen her reflection. Her skin was pale, her cheek bones were poking out of her face, her lips were white, her hair was dry and matted. She jumped into the water so she wouldn't have to look at herself anymore. She surfaced on the other side and gasped for breath. Suddenly a hand pulled her up onto shore. She looked up and smiled.

"Rikosu?"

**Yay Rikosu to the rescue! I'll try to update ASAP. Review please! **


	23. Chapter 23: Suicide

**Hey guys here's an update for you all! Thank you so much for the reviews! 99! So close to 100! :D **

**Ch 23: Suicide **

Rikosu pulled her up farther onto shore and began to examine the cuts on her arm.

"How did you know I was here?" she said with a cough.

Rikosu tucked a wavy blue lock behind his ear, reveling a gold hoop earring.

"I sensed a disturbance in the land. I smelt you, Haku, and blood.. Lots of blood."

"He killed someone didn't he?" she croaked.

Rikosu flashed her a movie star smile.

"Now is not the time to worry about that Miss Chihiro. You're on the brink of death yourself."

Rikosu bent down and lightly touched his tongue to the bleeding cuts on her elbow. She quickly drew her arm back. He raised an eye brow.

"I'm only healing them."

She reluctantly straightened her arm out. He immediately went back to licking the cuts, which were starting to fade away. The sun's rays beautifully danced through Rikosu's hair, making it look a transparent light blue just like his river. She couldn't stop her hand from reaching to touch it. It was smooth and cool just like water. He grinned slightly. When she caught sight of his smile she quickly drew her hand back. He sat up and slowly leaned in to start licking the cut on her neck. She blushed and tried to push him back. He didn't move an inch. She sighed and let him finish the job. Satisfied he sat back and licked his lips.

"Your blood sure is tasty. I've always loved the human blood of a virgin, it is so sweet."

She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Rikosu was so undeniably gorgeous. She shook her head to make the thoughts go away and went back to the situation at hand.

"A spirit named Gonyu has taken control of Haku."

Rikosu nodded.

"I knew he was not himself."

"You seen him!" she exclaimed.

"I did." he murmured.

"You seen him kill someone didn't you." she said her voice was barely a whisper.

He nodded.

"Rikosu I need your help."

He rose an eyebrow.

"The great spirit god.. Do you believe he exists?"

Rikosu gave her a small smile.

"I know he does, without him there would be no spirits."

She looked into his clear blue eyes.

"Will you help me find him? I need him to change me into a spirit or I am going to die."

He stood up and bowed before her.

"I would be delighted to help you maiden."

She smiled and tried to stand. Her head started spinning, before she could fall Rikosu caught her.

"Allow me?"

He lifted her up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly for stability.

"Rikosu, do you know where to find the spirit god?"

"West."

Suddenly everything went dark. Haku appeared in front of her with his back to her.

"Haku?"

He turned toward her. Blood was splattered all over his face and clothes. His eyes were still dark, his face was emotionless. Blood was steadily dripping down his sword. The only thing she could smell was blood. Tears spilled over her eyes.

"Haku please snap out of it." she begged.

Haku's mouth turned up in a smile. It wasn't his smile. It was the smile that Emiko and Gonyu shared. He started walking toward her, his sword leaving a trail of blood along the way. He stopped when his face was an inch away from hers. She sucked in a breath. She never thought she would be scared of the one she loved. He ran his bloody finger down her jaw line, and smiled sadistically. He slowly rose his sword up into the air, the light glinted off the tip of it. She grimaced and prepared for her death. In one fluent motion Haku placed the sword to his own neck.

"I love you."

"NO!"

"Miss Chihiro wake up."

"No Haku! Stop! NOO!"

Someone was shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes. Rikosu was above her, his pretty features were filled with worry.

"You were having a nightmare." he said gently.

She sat up and looked around. Mountains dotted the horizon. There was no Haku anywhere to be found. She was dreaming. She let out a sigh of relief. Rikosu sat next to her and handed her an apple, and a wooden bowl filled with fresh water.

"I got this for you, I know you humans have to eat and drink."

She took them from him and managed to give him a smile. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, and began eating the apple.

"Do you want talk about it?" he asked sweetly.

"No." she croaked.

He nodded and looked off to the horizon.

"So, how close are we to the spirit god?"

He motioned his thumb forward.

"They say he lives in those mountains."

**Cliffy sorry! What do you guys think of Haku been all evil and such? Leave me a review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Black hole

**Hey all my wonderful readers! Its been awhile! School is officially over! Enjoy!**

**Ch 24: Black hole **

_Blood _

_The sound of my labored breathing my heart pounding in my chest_

_She cries out in the night_

_Beautiful brown eyes_

_I can't control my shakes_

_Deaths many deaths_

_I feel the darkness rise up in me _

_Taking there breaths away_

_I call to her in her dreams_

_Pain _

_This sword used for killing_

_Her lips on mine_

_The darkness surrounds me _

_**She**__ is but a memory_

_**I **__am but a memory _

___Divider___

Chihiro started choking on a piece of apple.

"Those mountains! Right there!"

Rikosu inclined his head gracefully. She stood up and threw her apple.

"What are we waiting for! Lets go!"

She started for the mountains. Rikosu grabbed her wrist. She looked down at there skin touching her face flushed.

Rikosu tucked his hair behind his ear and gazed up at the mountains.

"It cant be this easy. I'm sure we will face some kind of challenge ahead. Stay close to me."

In one fluent motion Rikosu scooped her up cradling her like a baby, and started walking.

"I can walk." she grumbled.

He kept his eyes forward.

"You are far to ill to be walking, besides one as lovely as yourself shouldn't have to walk."

Her cheekbones grew hot again she grumbled and looked away. Rikosu flashed her a cocky smile.

"Such simple things make you humans blush."

She stuck her tongue out at him. He continued walked gracefully with her in his arms.

"So tell me I am curious, how did you come to meet Haku?"

"I've known him since I was a child."

His forehead creased, as if he was pondering this. The air grew hazy the closer they got to the tall mountains.

"What is your relationship? He is your mate is he not? Yet you are still a virgin."

Her face grew bright red.

"It's not like that okay!" she managed to choke out.

Rikosu smiled.

Chihiro gazed up at the mountains.

"We have to climb to the top of all those?"

Rikosu smirked and closed his eyes.

"Mizu no yama."

Suddenly she could hear the sound of rushing water coming from below them. She looked down and gasped. Water was forming under there feet lifting them up into the air. Now she understood this was how they were going to get to the top! She clutched onto Rikosu's tunic. After that everything happened so quickly. The water suddenly stopped they were sailing down to ground. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Haku, I love you."

She felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her. She looked up at Rikosu.

"State your business here." a womens voice yelled.

Rikosu gently sat her down on the ground. The women was beautiful her long black hair trailed down her back. She wore a long white dress with a split up the side. Her green eyes glared at them intently. Rikosu bowed and gave her his charming smile.

"My name is Rikosu my lady. We have came to seek out the spirit god."

A wave of pain suddenly slapped Chihiro across the face. Her whole body was fire. She gasped for breath. Rikosu rushed over to her and tried to pick her up. She screamed it felt like his hands were burning her.

"STOP DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Rikosu's hands flew back.

"Chihiro what is it?"

"My body, my body is burning." she spat.

"Life and death circle these mountains. It is to much for a mere human." the women said smoothly.

Her body started to shake violently, her lips went white.

"Please, I cannot allow this women to die. Please we need to speak with the spirit god immediately."

The women stared at Chihiro. Her blood curdling screams echoed through out the mountains. She dug her finger nails into the earth.

"Come forward Rikosu."

Rikosu stepped forward to the women. She placed her index finger on his forehead.

"You are pure of heart, come."

Rikosu knelt down next to Chihiro.

"Chihiro-"

"No no no no no." she whimpered.

Rikosu smoothed the hair off her sweat slicked forehead.

"I know this is going to hurt." he whispered.

He picked her up quickly. The burning intensified. She screamed, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Mizu no yama." he whispered.

The water lifted them up again. The women flew ahead of them, leading the way. Chihiro closed her eyes and whimpered, the pain was unbearable she just wanted to die already.

"R-Rikosu." she murmered.

He gazed down at her worry was in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you'll be alright." he whispered.

"I want you to let me go."

His eyes widened.

"Never."

Tears spilled over her eyes.

"Please I just want to be out of pain."

He gave her a small smile.

"You will be as soon as your turned into a spirit."

He turned his attention back forward.

Chihiro bit her bottom lip trying to hold in another scream. Rikosu's arms around her were unbearable. She opened her eyes and shrieked, the women was leading them straight into a black hole.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please no flames for the poem at the beginning. I just thought it'd be a cool way to show what Haku was feeling. Oh by the way Mizu no yama means water mountain in Japanese. Tell me what you though you know I love hearing from you guys! **


	25. Chapter 25: At last

**Okay I know its been forever! *waits for everyone to throw tomato's at me* but I hope you all didn't forget about my story! It's summer now, lots of things have been going on, but I promise you all I'll never EVER give up on this story. **

**Ch 25: At last**

Chihiro didn't know if she had passed out or if the black hole had consumed them. The unbearable burning pain through out her body told her she must still be awake. Suddenly bright light was everywhere. There was complete silence, her vision was blurred. She looked up at Rikosu panicked. His mouth crinkled up in a warm smile, his eyes were sparkling. His mouth moved as if he was saying something but no sound came out. And in an instant everything was dark again.

"Chihiro."

"Haku!" she screamed.

She couldn't see anything, everything was still dark. She felt Haku gently place his hand on her cheekbone.

"I'm here."

She placed her hand on top of his.

"I need you to wake up now Chihiro. I need you to come to me, you must hurry." he whispered.

Her eyes flew open. She no longer was feeling the intense pain. She breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around in a daze. They were some how floating in the sky. There was the women that led them there standing by a man that looked identical to Gonyu, he was wearing a white robe that exposed his chest. They all turned and stared at her in awe. Rikosu ran over to her and took her hand, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Chihiro, this is Shinto the great spirit god, and his mistress Magome."

She gasped. Shinto smiled warmly at her. Magome eyed her intently. Rikosu rubbed her hand, his smile grew wider.

"Chihiro, you need to see something."

She cocked her head and stared at Rikosu.

"Mizu no kagami."

Water began forming a large oval shape in Rikosu's hands. The water cleared and she saw herself. She was wearing a long white dress with a split up the side just like Magome. Her hair fell in lose ringlets, white flowers were braided into one side of her hair. Her skin had its glow back and its usual pink color on her cheekbones. She outstretched her hands in front of her, they moved gracefully just like Haku's. She smiled happy tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Rikosu.. Am I?"

Rikosu smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You are a spirit Chihiro." he whispered into her hair.

She ran her fingers over the surface of her skin. She didn't feel that much different, she still felt like herself.

"I still feel like me, just more graceful." she whispered.

Rikosu laughed melodically.

"And less easy to kill."

She smirked and turned her attention to Shinto. He outstretched his hand to her.

"Come to me, my child."

She smiled and walked to him without fear. Shinto placed both of his hands on the sides of her face.

"Your friend Rikosu has told me all about you my child. I know that you are pure of heart and well worth this gift of life. You must promise me one thing though."

"Anything." she whispered.

"You must love Kohaku for the rest of eternity."

She smiled.

"I will."

He smiled and dropped his hands. He gazed off into the distance, his black hair whipped around him gracefully. Chihiro finally had time to take in hersurroundings. She gazed out at the clear blue sky, clouds slowly floated by them. She decided against looking down at her feet.

"I do suppose we should deal with my twin brother now." the spirit god said gracefully.

She nodded.

"Haku called out to me while I was sleeping. He needs me."

Shinto nodded.

"Rikosu, Chihiro hold on to my arms. Magome, my love stay here."

Chihiro gazed over at Magome and smiled.

"Thank you for the clothes and the beautiful flowers in my hair."

She lightly touched Shinto's arm and Rikosu touched his left.

Shinto placed his index finger on his forehead. Light surrounded them for a split second. She blinked and they were in the large dimly lit room. Gonyu was sitting in his chair in the middle of the room, Ai was sitting on his lap his hand was rested on her upper thigh. Gonyu smiled at them.

"My brother, so you've arrived."

**Okay short chapter I know. I'll try to bring an update to you all sooner!.. And this time I really mean it! Haha feel free to leave me a review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Mirror

**Hello guys I'm back with an update for you all. Thanks for all the reviews they really mean a lot.**

**Ch 26: Mirror**

Ai immediately hopped off Gonyu's lap and got into a fighting stance. Chihiro scanned the room for Haku. Gonyu shook his head.

"It's a pity brother, you waste your power on petty things like making that human girl a spirit."

Chihiro finally spotted Haku. He was sitting in a dark corner of the room, staring at the ground. His sword was grasped tightly in his right hand. She ran over to him and frantically put her hands on the sides of his face. He didn't look up at her.

"Haku! I know your in there somewhere, you called out to me in my dreams."

She gently stroked his face and kissed his forehead. His dark eyes still stared intently at the ground. If she could just get him to look at her maybe he'd snap out of it. She was so concentrated on Haku she barely noticed the fight that erupted behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her face in the crook of his neck. He didn't move an inch his body was so cold it made her shiver. Suddenly Rikosu was smashed into the wall right beside her. Ai's melodic laughter followed the impact. Her eyes widened.

"Rikosu!"

Rikosu stood up blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Don't worry about me, focus on waking him up."

She nodded and turned her attention back to Haku. She almost exploded with excitement when his head slowly lifted up. His emotionless black eyes stared into hers. She did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him with everything she had. She poured her heart into that kiss, all the emotions she'd been experiencing the past few days. Her sadness, her longing, her pain, all went into that very kiss. After a few moments she felt his lips start to respond. Tears of joy started flowing down her cheeks. He tangled his hand in her hair, and gently placed his other hand on her cheek. When they finally pulled apart the first thing she noticed were his eyes, they back to there beautiful emerald color. She smiled widely. Tears spilled over Haku's eyes. She was a spirit now, and she was his forever. Chihiro wiped his tears away gently with her finger tips.

"Your beautiful." he murmured.

She smiled and covered her lips with his.

"Hey not trying to break up the moment here but.. uhh" Rikosu yelled.

They both turned. Ai was on top of Rikosu a pink blast of magic was formed in her hand hovering over his face. Haku raised his hand out in front of him. Ai went flying into the wall. Chihiro's eyes widened it was still shocking to her how much power Haku truly posses. She gazed over at Gonyu and Shinto, they seemed to be evenly matched which was frightening. Her gaze returned to Haku. He was intently staring down Gonyu. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." she whispered.

Haku went running at Gonyu full speed. Shinto stopped his attack and backed up. Haku drew his sword and swung it quicker than her eyes could follow. Some how Gonyu caught the blade with his right hand. Her eyes widened. A blue aurora of electrifying power started to surround Haku. Gonyu smirked.

"You made me kill so many innocent spirits!" he screamed.

Gonyu's blood starting trickling down the blade.

"No one I kill is innocent. It was all against your own will. You loved killing them. You had a spark in your eyes as you watched them die, and now you threw all of that away."

Haku poured more strength into his blade. Gonyu's blood from his hand started trickling faster.

"It wasn't! You tricked me! Used me as your little pawn! Now I'm going to KILL YOU!" he growled.

Chihiro had never seen Haku like this. He was almost a completely different person. The spirit god placed his hand on Haku's shoulder.

"You've had your revenge Kohaku. I cannot let you live with the burden of killing him." Shinto sent his fist sailing into Haku's gut.

She gasped. Haku immediately slumped over into his arm.

"Rikosu, come take him from me."

Rikosu immediately ran over and threw Haku over his shoulder. Rikosu walked over to her and gently place Haku on the floor in front of her. She sat down and put his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. It was the only way to get him to stop his attack." Shinto said sincerely.

She caressed Haku's face.

"It's alright, he's been through worse." she murmured.

Chihiro glanced around the dimly lit room puzzled.

"Rikosu, where'd Ai go?"

"Oh, she's over there. I knocked her out. She's beautiful but definitely a feisty little thing." he said as he rubbed one of his many cuts.

"Now my brother you will pay for your wrong doings!" Shinto's voice boomed.

The spirit god pulled a mirror out of his shirt and placed it on the floor.

"This is the mirror in which I shall seal you and Ai into for the rest of eternity!"

"Wait great spirit god! Please not the women, I'll take responsibility for her!" Rikosu shouted frantically.

Chihiro looked up at him shocked.

The spirit god nodded. Gonyu backed himself into a cornor. He looked like a scared little child.

"Please brother no." he whimpered.

Shinto shut his eyes.

"Great mirror, please seal my brother in your realm for the rest of eternity." he whispered.

The mirror started to glow and shake. Air started to pull Gonyu in like a vacuum.

"No no! I'll kill you! All of you!" he screamed as it sucked him in.

"Is it finally over?" Chihiro whispered.

"Yes my child, it is finally over."

**Ahhhhhhhh! Only one more chapter after this!**


	27. Chapter 27: Perfecton

**Okay guys this was a last minute decision! This is ****NOT ****the last chapter the chapter after this one will be the last. I decided to add in this sort of lemon. Soo it gets really steamy you've been warned. After you read it you'll see what I mean. **

**Ch 27: Perfection**

Chihiro sat perched upon Haku's back and thought about what had just happened. Gonyu was gone sealed away in a magical mirror for the rest of his days. Rikosu to her surprise, took responsibility for Ai. Still knocked out he slung her over his shoulder and headed back to his river with her. She shook her head. I bet Ai had a fit when she woke up. And the spirit god Shinto, left peacefully wishing the two of them well and taking the mirror with him. Now she was flying back to the bathhouse, where she and Haku could live together. Forever. She gently stroked his mane, he purred at her touch and quickened his pace. She gripped his horns in surprise.

"You know, you could of told me you were going to do that."

He hummed and started to fly even faster. The wind slapped against her face, making her eyes start to water. She seen the bathhouse come into view, Haku continued flying up directly toward his room. Before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her waist, he tugged her into him, his lips came crashing on to hers. His kiss was intense and filled with intoxicating desire. She entangled her fingers in his hair. Her head started spinning as he lifted her up in the air, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Haku rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to feel what the skin under her clothing would feel like. Chihiro kissed down his neck and rubbed her pelvis against his a little, clouding his mind with desire. He pulled her closer to him and gently laid her back on his bed. His body hovered over hers. Chihiro smiled at the desire that clouded his eyes, and slipped out of the dress that Magome had given her. His eyes lingered on her black bra and underwear as he gently began to explore every inch of the skin he'd never seen. His fingers slowly traced her stomach then came up to trace the outline of her bra. Haku's touch was driving her mad.

She leaned up and caught his mouth with hers. Her tongue slowly traced his bottom lip as she began to tug at his shirt. He stopped kissing her long enough to let her slide his shirt over his head. She gently ran her fingers down his muscular chest until her fingers touched his waistband. She felt him start to hesitate. She deepened the kiss hoping to put him at ease. He relaxed again and ran his fingers up and down her back, taking her bra off on their way down her back. Haku laid her back down against the bed again and kissed her newly exposed breasts. She gasped a little and felt goose pimples rise on her skin. Haku raised his head up a little to give her a sloppy grin, satisfied that he pleasuring her. Chihiro slowly began to trace her fingers along his waistband again. This time he slowly let her peel his pants off, reveling a pair of black boxers. She stifled a giggle, so he did adopt something from the human world. Seeing her facial expression, Haku shot her a grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her, forcing his body to hover over hers.

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

She pushed him back a little and stared into his emerald eyes.

"I love you, and I want you. Forever."

**Short chapter yes but I really wanted to write it. Now you get what I mean by sort of lemon it got really steamy and you can assume what happened next haha. Alright now I really mean ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! **


	28. Chapter 28: Balance

**Here it is, the long awaited final chapter! I can't believe I'm finishing this story, I'm going to miss it. for all the reviews. Many of you have been reviewing this from the start, and the start was not so good haha. But I hope I have improved since then, and have at least made this readable. I'm sure I'll be doing more with Chihiro/Haku, maybe some one shots so keep an eye out. **

**Ch 28: Balance.**

The months that went on brought big changes upon the bathhouse. Haku became owner of half the bathhouse, to Yubaba's despair. There also was a new little mischievous girl running around the bathhouse, named Sen. Rikosu and Ai came to visit frequently, often spoiling little Sen with gifts. Haku still never completely remembered all the things he did under Gonyu's control, which they considered a blessing. He was happy with his new family, and his new job. Chihiro couldn't be happier, though she did miss her parents she wrote to them once and awhile just to tell them she was alright. Lin was moved up to Haku's assistant in running the bathhouse, so there naturally is many arguments between them. Everything seemed to fall into place, and everyone finally had there true happiness.

**The end! Short I know, but I didn't think much else was needed. Again thank you everyone! When I first started writing this, I never though this story would get so many readers. Love you all! **

**~Readinglover17**


End file.
